Shingemew no Neko
by Frau Freude
Summary: Yang selalu diperhatikan oleh Eren hanya dua hal : pertama, bola bulu lembut yang selalu mengeong manja dan yang kedua, sosok lelaki dengan mata kelabu yang selalu mengunjungi cafe tempatnya bekerja. Keduanya memiliki satu hal yang sama, yaitu sama-sama memiliki sikap yang tak dapat ditebak! For Copic Challenge! RivaEre!


**For ****: ****Copic Challenge ; Group RivaEre + EruMin FTW **

**Saya mengincar : (C02 ; RivaEre/Riren Kencan di Cafe)**

**.**

Seorang lelaki menghentakkan kaki berbalut _loafers_ berwarna hitam di atas lantai bersih mengkilat, mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Jari-jarinya cekatan menggoreskan ujung pena pada dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya. Sesekali dia meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan punggungnya bersandar pada kursi kerja berwarna merah―yang terlihat elegan. Sang lelaki pemilik mata berwarna kelabu, memutar kursinya dan menghadap ke belakang―menatap kumpulan awan di luar kaca kantor miliknya.

Suara pintu yang dibuka tanpa izin oleh sang pemilik, membuat sang lelaki terusik dan memutar kembali kursinya. Bersiap memarahi siapapun yang menerobos masuk tanpa mengetuk. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, begitu melihat sosok lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi besar yang datang sambil menenteng mantel berwarna cokelat. Rambut pirang lelaki itu bergoyang lembut setiap kali dia melangkahan kakinya. Senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Levi apa kau tahu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, dia menarik sebuah kursi yang ada di depan meja lelaki itu, duduk dan menaruh mantel yang dibawanya pada lengan kursi.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Levi hanya mendengus, menyamankan duduknya. "Tidak tahu!" jawabnya ketus, dia memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Lihat-lihat," lelaki dengan rambut pirang menyodorkan sebuah ponsel layar sentuh dari dalam kantung kemejanya. Tak memperdulikan sikap Levi yang seolah terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

Levi melirik―dengan ujung matanya―ponsel yang di sodorkan di atas meja. Sebuah gambar dalam ponsel menampilkan dua orang pemuda dengan pakaian mirip pelayan di café dan memakai bando telinga kucing. Keduanya tersenyum lebar sambil menggendong seekor kucing bertubuh tambun. Levi terus memandangi salah satu pemuda dalam foto dengan rambut cokelat―di sebelah pemuda dengan warna rambut yang mengingatkannya pada lelaki yang sedang duduk di hadapannya ini.

Dia mengambil ponsel sang sahabat, mencoba memastikan dari dekat kalau tak salah lihat. Levi menaruh ponsel itu ke atas meja dan mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik. Kedua mata kelabu menatap lelaki yang ada di hadapannya dengan penuh tanya, meminta penjelasan.

"Dia anak tetanggaku yang baru-baru ini bekerja _cat café_," ujung telunjuknya menunjuk pemuda manis dengan rambut pirang yang terlihat sama menggemaskannya dengan kucing yang digendongnya. "Armin Arlert, kau ingat?"

Levi menganggukkan kepalanya, "Bocah incaranmu?" tanyanya, hanya dijawab senyuman dari lelaki itu. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa, hampir setiap hari sahabatnya ini selalu saja menceritakan soal bocah yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya, dia sampai muak dipaksa mendengarkannya. "Lalu di sebelahnya?" dia menunjuk sosok pemuda dengan mata _green yellow_.

"Sahabatnya. Dia juga bekerja di café itu bersama Armin," kedua mata lelaki dengan rambut pirang berkilat-kilat, saat menyadari kedua mata kelabu―milik Levi―terus saja melirik pemuda dengan rambut cokelat dalam ponselnya.

Levi bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengambil jas yang sengaja dia taruh di punggung kursi. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu, diikuti di belakangnya lelaki dengan rambut pirang. "Berikan alamat di mana café itu berada, Erwin," mintanya yang lebih terdengar seperti memerintah. Sebuah seringai lebar tercetak di wajahnya yang jarang berekpresi, mengingat-ingat wajah menggemaskan pemuda dengan bando kuping kucing.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Bocah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shingemew no Neko**

**Author : Frau .F**

**Disclaimer : ****Shingeki no Kyojin****Hajime Isayama**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : ****RivaEre/RiRen**

**Warning : ****M/M Slash****, ****Alternate Universe****, and Lemon**

**.**

**Judul fict tidak typo, tapi memang sengaja di plesetkan**

**.**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan dan tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak mana pun. Jika ada kesamaan tempat kejadian atau pun cerita, itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada Abyssinian yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan―sedang berjalan di rak kayu yang tertempel di sepanjang dinding, ada Anatolian berwarna putih dengan bulu di ekornya berwarna cokelat muda―sedang tidur pulas di atas sofa kecil berbentuk kepala kucing, ada Birman dengan bulu lebat di dadanya―mirip sebuah mantel―yang sedang memperhatikan kucing lain yang bermanja-manja dengan seorang gadis, ada Burmese yang bersembunyi di belakang sofa cokelat yang senada dengan bulunya, Egyptian Mau yang lincah tampak bermain berkejaran dengan Cashmere, keduanya tampak mencolok dengan warna bulu yang mengingatkan siapa saja pada kucing besar liar―cheetah, ada juga Japanese Bobtail yang mengikuti langkah kaki orang-orang―buntutnya yang pendek dan berbentuk bola bulu membuatnya tampak lucu, dan masih banyak lagi jenis kucing dalam cat café Shingeki no Neko. Jumlah keseluruhan dari berbagari ras bola bulu tersebut sebanyak 25 ekor.

Begitu café ini di buka, berbondong-bondong orang dari segala penjuru mendatanginya, penasaran dengan tempat ini. Walau sistem pembayaran di café dihitung perjam, hal ini tak membuat pengunjung enggan mampir ke cat café satu-satunya di kota Shina. Terkadang mereka kewalahan untuk melayani pengunjung saat akhir pekan tiba. Selain menyediakan makanan untuk kucing-kucing dan menyewakan mainan kucing, café ini juga menyediakan minuman untuk pengunjung manusia. Perabot yang sebagian besar di dominasi kayu, membuat suasana seperti di rumah, membuat pengunjung nyaman. Belum lagi pernak-pernik kucing dan sofa-sofa empuk yang mampu membuat mereka betah berlama-lama di tempat itu.

Daya tarik lainnya yang dimiliki oleh cat café Shingeki no Neko adalah, mempekerjakan muda-mudi dengan konstum pelayan yang memakai telinga bulu lembut yang mencuat di antara kepala mereka. Siap melayani pelanggan manusia. Salah satu pekerja di cat café adalah sosok pemuda dengan mata tak kalah cantik dengan para kucing-kucing yang berkeliaran. Eren Yeager namanya. Pemuda itu bersandar di sebelah meja kasir, bando telinga kucing dengan warna senada dengan rambutnya―yang berwarna cokelat―terpasang di kepalanya, tak henti melirik seorang lelaki yang asik bermain dengan seekor kucing dari ras Foreign White di sofa empuk di pojok ruangan―dekat sebuah lemari berisikan buku-buku mengenai kucing. Tak ada ekspresi sama sekali di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Eren, wajahmu sejak tadi aneh sekali," tegur Armin, pemuda dengan rambut pirang ini sejak tadi memperhatikan sahabatnya yang tak bosan menatap ke satu titik, sambil sesekali tersenyum aneh. "Sampai kapan kau mau memperhatikan orang itu?" herannya, melirik jauh di ujung sana sosok lelaki berwajah datar.

Ucapan Armin membuatnya tersadar, dia menoleh menatap Armin. "Ap―Siapa yang memperhatikannya?" elak Eren, wajahnya merah, ketahuan basah. "Aku―Aku sedang memperhatikan Yuki," ucapnya, melirik kucing kecil berwarna putih yang ada di atas pangkuan lelaki itu.

Kedua mata milik Armin menyipit, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren, mencoba mencari kebenaran dalam kedua _green yellow_ sahabatnya, yang arah matanya berloncatan ke sekeliling arah―menghindari bertatapan dengan Armin. "Benarkah?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, Armin?" Eren cepat-cepat memasang wajah sedih, mencoba mengiba―mengelabui―sahabatnya dengan tatapan mata seperti anak kucing yang tak ingin dibuang.

Armin mendengus melihat tingkah sahabatnya, dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Eren yang berbalut kemeja putih dan _vest_ hitam, "Maaf-maaf, cepat datangi dia," ucapnya, menyuruh Eren untuk menghampiri lelaki berwajah masam. "Tanya padanya mau tambah minum atau makanan untuk kucing-kucing," gumamnya, memperhatikan mangkuk kucing yang ada di dekat kaki berbalut sepatu kulit hitam mengkilat.

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang menanyakannya," gerutu Eren, dia menumpukan dagunya di meja kasir yang cukup tinggi. Pura-pura keberatan disuruh oleh sang sahabat.

Armin menghela napas panjang, "Eren, aku bertugas untuk menjaga kasir, kalau kau tidak mau biar Mikasa yang―"

"Aku saja," jawab Eren cepat, memotong ucapan Armin. Sedikit tak rela jika sepupunya yang melayani lelaki itu. Dia berjalan perlahan menghampirinya, melangkah lebar saat melihat tiga ekor kucing Persia yang berhenti di arah tempatnya berjalan. Seekor kucing berbulu hitam dengan mata berwarna _jade_, menggesekkan tubuhnya di kaki sang pemuda. Eren menunduk sebentar untuk mengelus dagu sang kucing yang mengeong senang. Dia berdiri di depan meja kayu, mata kelabu dari sang lelaki meliriknya tajam membuat Eren sedikit gugup.

"Apa Tuan mau secangkir teh lagi? Atau ingin menambah makanan untuk kucing?" tanyanya ramah―berbasa-basi, tersenyum lebar. Bukan senyum bisnis, tapi senyum manis.

"Tidak," tolak lelaki itu tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, kedua mata kelabu miliknya kembali melirik kucing di pangkuannya, mengelus punggung berbulu lembut dengan tangannya yang besar, "Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi," lanjutnya, kucing dipangkuannya mendengkur begitu jari-jari lelaki itu mengelus dagu mungil kucing berwarna putih.

"Begitu," guman Eren dengan nada kecewa, padahal dia berharap agar sang lelaki bisa lebih lama lagi di café ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya lelaki itu, kedua matanya kembali melirik Eren dengan tajam.

Semburat merah jambu tercetak jelas di kedua pipinya, "A―Ah, tidak apa-apa," gugup Eren, dia menundukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan, bermaksud untuk pergi. "Permisi," ucapnya, cepat-cepat berbalik ke arah meja kasir, uap panas langsung keluar dari wajahnya yang tampan.

**.**

Gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam, menatap tak suka pada lelaki yang baru saja bercakap-cakap dengan saudara sepupunya, "Lihat, betapa mesumnya orang itu. Sejak tadi dia terus mencuri pandang pada bokong Eren," ucapnya kesal, memaki lelaki itu dengan suara kecil. Saat Eren berbalik pergi, jelas terlihat kemana arah sepasang mata kelabu terfokuskan―ke arah gumpalan kenyal berbalut celana kain berwarna hitam. Aura kelam menguar dari tubuhnya membuat Armin yang berdiri manis di belakang meja kasir tersenyum kecut. "Apa aku boleh mengusirnya, Armin?" tanyanya, mengepalkan sebelah tangannya. Gadis cantik berubah sekejab mata menjadi mode terminator.

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu, Mikasa," jawab Armin, entah harus bagaimana lagi menanggapi tingkah teman perempuannya ini. Kalau sudah menyangkut Eren, maka Mikasa Ackerman bisa berubah 180 derajat dalam sekejab. "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, lagipula kalau mengusir orang sepertinya bisa-bisa kita tidak mendapat untung lebih. Dia suka berlama-lama di sini, padahal satu jam di café harganya lumayan, belum lagi membeli minuman lalu―" Armin mulai menghitung-hitung, jiwa sebagai mahasiswa akuntasi berkobar-kobar.

"Cukup!" potong Mikasa, tak ingin mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar tentang untung-rugi, kalau didengarkan tak akan selesai sampai besok pagi. "Aku sudah mengerti, Armin."

"Kalian sedang bicara apa?" tanya Eren yang datang menghampiri keduanya, digendongnya kucing gendut dengan ekor pendek berwarna belang hitam-abu-abu.

"Bicara tentang cara mengusir tamu mesum dengan sopan," jawab Mikasa kalem, membuat Eren memiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti. Sedang Armin hanya tertawa hambar.

**.**

**.**

**RivaEre/RiRen**

**.**

**.**

Tepat pukul delapan malam, pintu Shingeki no Neko terbuka. Seorang lelaki dengan mantel berwarna gelap masuk ke dalam cat café, sebelah tangannya menenteng tas kerja yang terbuat dari kulit. Eren cepat-cepat menghampirinya, menawarkan untuk menaruh mantel yang terlihat mahal ke dalam lemari penitipan. Lelaki itu pasti akan mampir selepas pulang dari kantor dan membayar selama dua jam, juga memesan secangkir _black tea_ beraroma tajam, serta makanan kucing berukuran sedang, lalu duduk di tempat biasanya―di sofa tunggal berwarna hitam ―menunggu makhluk berbulu menghampirinya dan meminta jatah makan darinya.

"Lagi-lagi kau memperhatikannya," tegur Armin yang baru saja keluar dari ruang _staff_―yang ada di belakang meja kasir. Lagi-lagi dia mendapati sahabatnya menatap ke arah lelaki itu.

Eren bersandar di meja kasir, tak menghiraukan seekor kucing berbulu kemerahan yang buntut panjangnya beberapa kali menggesek pipinya. Dia cemberut mendengar ucapan Armin, ditatapnya kesal sahabatnya itu. "Armin, aku ini―"

"Pasti mau menyangkal lagi," jawabnya memutus ucapan sang sahabat, tambah membuat Eren cemberut. "Banyak kumpulan gadis manis di ujung sana, kenapa kau malah tertarik menatap lelaki berwajah datar itu?" tanyanya penasaran, dia menunjuk sekumpulan gadis berseragam SMA yang asik mengabadikan momen kucing-kucing yang berkeliaran di dekat mereka dengan ponsel berwarna cerah.

"Auranya," jawab Eren cepat, membuat Armin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah dia terlihat keren?" ucapnya lagi, meminta persetujuan dari sahabatnya, walau yang didapatinya hanya pandangan aneh dari Armin. "Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin sepertinya. Jadi lelaki keren dan baik hati," Eren mengacungkan ibu jarinya, wajahnya tampak berseri-seri.

"Lelaki keren atau cuma seorang jomblo yang mencari hiburan di _cat_ _café_?" celetuk Armin. Memang benar _café_ ini terkenal memiliki pelanggan dari berbagai macam kalangan, tapi sangat jarang didapatinya seorang lelaki kantoran yang menjadi pelanggan tetap. Kalaupun ada, mereka adalah lelaki yang sedang mengajak kencan wanita. Ya, kecuali lelaki berwajah datar yang saat ini memberi makan seekor Exotic Fold bertubuh tambun. Kucing itu sejak tadi menggesekkan tubuhnya pada kaki sang lelaki. Entah dia benar-benar menyukai kucing atau ada maksud lain.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eren dengan nada tak suka begitu mendengar ucapan Armin. "Memangnya salah kalau dia ketempat ini? Daripada dia pergi ke bar atau main gila dengan wanita," ucapnya membela sang lelaki dengan nada berapi-api. Kucing kecil yang duduk di atas meja kasir mengeong-ngeong mendengar ucapan Eren.

Armin mengangkat kedua alisnya, heran mendengar pembelaan sang sahabat. "Ucapanmu sudah seperti kekasihnya saja," celetuknya membuat Eren kaget, uap panas keluar dari wajah pemuda dengan mata _green yellow_. "Darimana kau tahu dia orang baik?" selidik Armin, penasaran kenapa sahabatnya ini begitu membela lelaki yang namanya saja tak dikenal oleh mereka.

Eren menjulurkan lidahnya, "Rahasia, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu," jawabnya penuh rahasia, membuat Armin mau tak mau sangat penasaran. Baru saja dia ingin mendesak Eren, seorang pelanggan ingin membayar, membuatnya kembali berkutat di belakang meja kasir, mengurungkan niatnya mendesak Eren.

**.**

"Berapa semuanya?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya sangat dihapal oleh Eren.

Kehadiran lelaki itu membuat Eren gugup, "Ah―Eh, sebentar," ucapnya, dia menekan mesin di meja kasir. "Dua jam jadi 2000 yen, lalu minumnya, ng―" gumamnya, menghitung semua biaya yang dikeluarkan lelaki itu.

Lelaki dengan mata kelabu menatap sang pemuda yang tampak kesulitan mengoperasikan mesin kasir, "Kemana temanmu?"

Eren mengangkat kepalanya, "Ng? Ah, dia sedang ada keperluan sebentar, jadi aku menggantikannya," jawab Eren dengan seulas senyum kecil, dibetulkannya bando di kepalanya yang sedikit melorot. "Semuanya jadi 3000 yen," Eren memberikan bukti pembayaran pada lelaki itu.

Pemilik mata kelabu mengeluarkan dompet dan menarik selembar uang pecahan besar. "Terima kasih, Eren," ucapnya setelah menerima uang kembalian, pertama kalinya mengucapkan nama sang pemuda.

Wajah Eren merah padam sepeninggal sang lelaki dari _cat café_. Dia tak menyangka kalau lelaki itu memperhatikan _name tag_ yang tersemat di dadanya. Masih dapat dia ingat getaran suara berat lelaki itu saat mengucapkan nama sang pemuda, membuat telinganya kembali memerah. Sedang dari kejauhan, Mikasa yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dengan teliti interaksi keduanya, hampir mematahkan nampan ditangannya menjadi dua.

**.**

**.**

**RivaEre/RiRen**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang biasa di _cat café_ Shingeki no Neko. Jam pulang kerja seperti ini, _café_ lumayan ramai dengan pengunjung para karyawati kantoran. Mereka datang untuk bersantai setelah suntuk berkutat dibelakang tumpukan dokumen pekerjaan. Juga bagi mereka yang memiliki kecintaan pada kucing tapi tak bisa memeliharanya, karena sebagian apartemen melarang penyewanya untuk memelihara hewan dan sisanya karena tak bisa menjamin dapat memelihara bola-bola bulu itu dengan baik. Tempat ini benar-benar surga bagi mereka untuk lari dari penatnya kehidupan, sejenak mengamati tingkah lucu yang tak pernah bosan mereka perhatikan.

Banyak mata melirik-lirik salah seorang pelanggan berwajah datar yang tak pernah absen untuk mengunjungi _café_. Menambahan daya tarik _café_, selain sekumpulan pelayan dengan telinga kucing. Tak ada yang menyangkal kalau lelaki yang tengah mengelus seekor kucing jenis Lambkin mungil adalah seorang eksekutif, dilihat dari gaya pakaian serta penampilannya. Lelaki itu duduk dengan santai di tempat favoritnya.

"Silahkan, satu cangkir _black tea_ dan sekantung makanan kucing berukuran sedang," Eren menaruh cangkir di meja lelaki itu. Lalu, dia membuka ujung kantung makanan kucing dengan gunting yang dia bawa, menaruhnya ke dalam mangkuk makanan kucing―berwarna biru―dengan gambar timbul sebuah ikan berwajah lucu. Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai kucing-kucing mengeong riuh dan mengerumuni Eren yang sedang berjongkok.

"Terima kasih," ucap lelaki itu, mengambil cangkir berisi teh beraroma tajam. Dia memegang bukan pada kuping cangkir, melainkan memegang mulut cangkir, mirip seperti minum _sake_. Eren memperhatikan dengan seksama, cara sang lelaki sedikit aneh untuk meminum teh buatannya.

Dia mengangguk mendengar ucapan lelaki itu, lalu kembali asik mengamati kucing-kucing bertubuh tambun."Makan yang banyak, ya?" gumamnya pada seekor kucing Munchkin bertubuh kerdil yang berebut menikmati makanan dalam mangkuk― mendorong kepala kucing dengan mata _green yellow_ tak menyadari, kalau sedari tadi sepasang mata kelabu memandanginya tak berkedip.

Setelah menyeruput sedikit isi dari dalam cangkirnya, lelaki itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, membiarkan beberapa kucing bermanja-manja padanya. "Hei," panggilnya pada pelayan berbando telinga kucing.

"Ya, Tuan?" jawab Eren, mendongak ke arah sang lelaki dengan penuh tanya.

"Panggil Levi saja, aku bukan tuanmu," balasnya, berdecih kecil. Dia mengangkat Munchkin yang sejak tadi bermanja-manja pada Eren, memegang leher belakang kucing kerdil lalu ditaruhnya di atas pahanya. "Apa minggu ini kau senggang? Mau pergi denganku?" ajaknya tanpa basa-basi membuat Eren membatu.

"Pergi? Denganku? Kemana?" tanyanya beruntun, menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar dia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Bukan hanya karena dia akhirnya mengetahui nama lelaki yang sudah membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan mata, tapi karena dia juga tiba-tiba diajak pergi bersamanya. Apa ini kencan? Yang benar saja! Eren menepis pikirannya.

"Bukan ke tempat berbahaya," jawab lelaki itu santai, memandang kedua mata milik Eren yang menenangkan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Levi mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Eren, berbisik kecil, membuat wajah sang pemuda merah padam. "Hanya ke tempat yang akan membuatmu serasa di surga."

"Eh?" cicitnya dengan suara nyaring, menutup sebelah telinganya. Hembusan napas dari bibir Levi membuatnya meremang.

Belum sempat Eren menjawab, sesosok gadis cantik dengan aura menyeramkan datang sambil menggebrak meja. Membuat semua tamu berjengit kaget dan menatap ke arah mereka. "Berani kau mengajak Eren pergi, aku akan menghajarmu! Sungguh!" desisnya sadis, menyiapkan kepalan tangannya―kapan saja siap menghajar lelaki itu. Walau dia wanita, tapi jangan remehkan kekuatannya.

Sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan baik bagi para tamu yang lain dan untuk kucing-kucing di dalam _café_, Eren segera mendorong pelan gadis itu. "Mikasa! Ada pelanggan, cepat layani. Sana cepat pergi," paksanya, mendorong-dorong punggung gadis cantik itu. Mikasa tak bisa membantah karena memang ada seorang tamu yang baru masuk ke dalam _café_. "Maafkan sikap saudaraku," ucap Eren setelah kepergian Mikasa, dia menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengannya," balas Levi cuek, tak mau ambil pusing. Dia lebih tertarik dengan pemuda berbando kucing di hadapannya ini. "Jadi pergi denganku?" tanyanya masih memaksa, tidak terdengar seperti sebuah ajakan, melainkan seperti sebuah paksaan.

"Ah―Eh, itu―" Eren tampak masih ragu-ragu, digigitnya bibirnya. Ibunya selalu mengatakan untuk tak ikut orang asing sembarangan, tapi itu nasehat saat dirinya masih kelas 5 SD. Sekarang ini dia bukan anak-anak dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kapan lagi dia bisa pergi bersama lelaki yang sudah lama menarik perhatiannya ini? Kejadian seperti ini, satu banding seratus ribu bisa terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Lagi pula, ada sesuatu yang ingin dipastikan sendiri oleh Eren.

Melihat keragu-raguan pemuda itu, Levi mendengus kecil. "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak―"

"Mau! Aku mau!" potong Eren bersemangat, dia mengangkat tinggi sebelah tangannya ke atas, seolah sedang menjawab soal dari guru di papan tulis. Wajah Eren memerah hebat begitu menyadari betapa antusiasnya dia, membuat segaris seringai tipis tersetak jelas di wajah Levi.

Levi berdiri dari duduknya, membuat kucing dalam pangkuannya meloncat ke lantai. Dia mengusap rambut lembut milik sang pemuda, "Bagus, sampai bertemu besok jam sembilan pagi di depan stasiun," putus Levi, lagi-lagi berbisik di telinga Eren. Lalu beralih menuju meja kasir, meninggalkan pemuda yang sekarang ini mengeluarkan asap panas yang hebat dari wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**RivaEre/RiRen**

**.**

**.**

Kaki berbalut _sneakers_ berbahan jeans melangkah lebar-lebar di sepanjang trotoar. Sudah hampir pukul sembilan dari waktu janjiannya dengan lelaki bermata kelabu. Sebenarnya hari minggu seperti ini, _cat café_ pasti akan ramai penuh pengunjung. Kemungkinan kecil karyawan di sana bisa mendapatkan izin libur di hari seperti ini. Tapi hari ini memang jadwalnya untuk libur, jadi dia bisa sedikit tenang.

Masalah timbul di pagi ini. Eren tak tahu harus memakai pakaian apa untuk pergi bersama Levi. Katakan dia berlebihan memikirkan acara hari ini, tapi dia tak ingin meninggalkan kesan buruk dengan penampilan yang compang-camping. Butuh beberapa jam memilih pakaian yang kiranya pantas dipakai tapi tetap terlihat rapi dan santai―berbekal situs internet yang dibukanya melalui ponsel. _Shirt_ berwarna putih dengan garis melingkar kecil berwarna biru gelap di lengan menjadi pilihannya, dipadukan dengan celana pendek berbahan _jeans _yang senada dengan alas kakinya. Entah kenapa dia sudah seperti akan pergi kencan saja.

Begitu selesai memilah-milih pakaian yang akan dipakainya―dan hampir membongkar setengah isi dalam lemarinya―barulah dia sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih. Eren tergesa ke kamar mandi dan bersiap pergi tanpa sempat mengisi perutnya yang sedikit keroncongan. Begitu keluar rumah, cepat-cepat dia menuju sebuah toko 24 jam yang tak jauh berdiri di dekat _traffic light_. Dia membeli sekarton kecil susu dan sekotak kecil roti isi. Sambil berjalan, dia cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanan dan minuman yang ada ditangannya. Sesekali matanya melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya.

Setelah membuang kantung makanan dan minuman ke dalam tong sampah di dekat sebuah toko sayuran, dengan setengah berlari Eren menuju tempat janjian. Trotoar di hari minggu pagi tak seramai hari-hari biasanya, kepadatan baru tampak saat menjelang tengah hari. Pukul sembilan lewat lima menit, Eren sampai di tempat janjian. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah, mencari sosok yang dikenalnya.

Matanya menangkap sosok lelaki berbalut blazer hitam yang dilipat setengah lengan, Levi berdiri di bawah tiang jam yang ada di depan stasiun. Sang pemuda merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan, lalu menghampiri Levi. Dia memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk lelaki itu.

Levi melepas kacamata hitam yang dipakainya begitu melihat Eren. "Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar datang," gumam Levi, dia melipat dan memasukkan kacamata miliknya ke dalam saku blazer.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu," kikik Eren, kedua pipinya sedikit merona. "Aku kira Levi-san tidak datang. Maaf aku sedikit terlambat," dia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah, lalu menunduk kecil.

Lelaki bermata kelabu mengacak rambut Eren, membuat sang pemuda menggerutu dan kembali merapikan rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. "Ayo kita pergi," ajak Levi, dia berjalan terlebih dahulu, di belakang Eren mengekori padanya.

Eren melangkah lebar-lebar, mencoba menyamakan langkah di sebelah Levi. "Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya penasaran, karena sejak awal lelaki bermata kelabu tak pernah mengatakan dengan jelas.

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" ucap Levi, sebuah seringai lagi-lagi tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Ketempat yang akan membuatmu serasa di surga," jawabnya tak jelas, "Hari ini kau yang akan memanjakan. Keluarkan kemampuan terbaikmu," desahnya menyentuh dagu Eren, membuat sang pemuda berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

**.**

Kucing beraneka jenis yang sedang bermain dan sisanya tidur, perabot kayu, aroma teh, dan sofa-sofa empuk. Tempat Levi mengajaknya ini bukanlah tempat yang asing untuknya. "Eh? Kenapa kita ke tempat ini?" protes Eren dengan suara kecil. Dia tak menyangka kalau tempat yang dimaksud Levi adalah _cat café_ Shingeki no Neko. Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, ini memang tempat yang seperti surga―untuk pecinta kucing tentu saja―dan dia memang harus memanjakan―mengelus bola-bola bulu yang mengeong manja―lalu harus mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaik―jika salah mengelus, bisa-bisa malah dicakar.

Levi melirik Eren begitu mendengar nada suara sang pemuda. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanyanya, seekor kucing yang ada di pangkuan lelaki itu mendengkur begitu Levi mengelus leher dan dagu berbulu milik sang kucing belang tiga. Dia menatap Eren tajam membuat sang pemuda sedikit gemetar.

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, "Bukan. Bukannya aku tidak suka, aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kita akan ke _café_ tempatku bekerja," jelas sang pemuda, seekor kucing berwarna hitam memanjat di punggungnya dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas rambut Eren, mengeong nyaring. Wajah sang pemuda sedikit memerah mengingat ucapan ambigu sang lelaki saat mengajaknya pergi, dia benar-benar tak menyangka akan ke tempat ini. Tapi, sekaligus bersyukur ternyata dia benar-benar tak dibawa ke tempat yang aneh-aneh.

Levi menarik bibirnya, menyeringai kecil. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Eren. Sang pemuda memejamkan kedua matanya, tak berani menatap Levi di jarak sedekat ini. Tangan lelaki itu terulur, mengangkat kucing di atas kepala Eren, "Memangnya kau pikir aku mau mengajakmu ke mana, Bocah Nakal?" bisiknya, mendesis di telinga Eren, membuat pemuda itu mengeluarkan asap panas yang hebat. Eren membuka kedua matanya, menunduk dan tak berani menatap mata tajam dihadapannya.

"Silahkan! Satu _milk tea_ dan _black tea_!" sebuah suara menggangu mereka berdua. Mikasa sengaja menaruh nampan di tengah-tengah keduanya, suara nampan yang berbenturan keras dengan meja membuat isi minuman dalam cangkir sedikit tumpah ke atas tatakan. Gadis cantik itu menatap Levi dengan sengit, membuat sang lelaki menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Eren, mendecak tak suka dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba Mikasa. "Juga semangkuk besar makanan kucing! Silahkan, kalau ada yang ingin dipesan lagi, panggil saya saja," lanjutnya dengan suara berat dan aura mengancam.

Eren tertawa kecut melihat reaksi sepupunya ini, "Mikasa―"

"Kau mau pesan apalagi, Bocah?" potong Levi, membuka-buka buku menu di atas meja, Kedua matanya melirik daftar mainan kucing yang disewakan, beraneka ragam jenisnya.

"Eh―Tidak―"

"Aku ingin menyewa sebuah _cat stick toy_ yang ini," Levi memperlihatkan pada Mikasa, sebuah _cat stick toy_ dengan mainan ikan kecil yang diikat dengan tali di ujungnya. lagi-lagi Levi memutuskan seenaknya, menyerahkan buku menu ke dalam nampan yang isinya sudah dipindahkan ke atas meja.

Mikasa mendecih kesal, dia tidak ingin pergi dari sisi Eren. Takut jika tak mengawasi keduanya bisa-bisa saudara sepupunya dimakan lelaki itu, dengan berat hati toh dia pergi dan mengambilkan pesanan lelaki itu. Lalu pergi lagi saat seorang tamu memanggilnya, dengan tatapan mengancam, Mikasa memperingatkan Levi dari dua sorot matanya yang tajam. _'Berani sentuh, kuhajar kau!'_ begitu kira-kira arti tatapannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku pergi, Levi-san?" tanya Eren selepas Mikasa pergi. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan ekor kucing berwarna putih, sang kucing dengan jenis Abyssinian memukul tangan Eren dengan lembut, sedikit merasa terganggu saat ekor panjangnya dipermainkan. "Padahal kita tidak saling mengenal," lanjutnya, masih merasa heran dengan ajakan Levi yang tiba-tiba sekali seperti ini. Padahal bertegur sapa saja mereka jarang, tapi tiba-tiba saja sudah pergi bersama.

Levi bersandar pada punggung sofa yang empuk, matanya melirik ke dekat langit-langit yang dipasangi rak untuk tempat kucing berjalan, tiga ekor kucing berwarna cokelat madu berjalan di atas sana. "Bukankah kita sudah saling mengenal? Aku tahu namamu dan kau tahu namaku," jawabnya seenaknya.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Levi-san~" dengus Eren, entah dia harus bertanya seperti apa lagi agar lelaki dihadapannya serius menjawabnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu saja," jawabnya pada akhirnya, dia menyodorkan mangkuk berisi makanan kucing pada segerombolan kucing Anggora yang menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di kaki Levi dengan manja. "Kenapa? Masalah?" Levi bertanya balik kepada Eren, membuat pemuda itu gugup.

"Ti―Tidak," jawabnya cepat, menggelengkan kepalanya. Lelaki dihadapannya ini memiliki sepasang mata tajam yang kadang membuatnya salah tingkah.

Levi mendengus melihat sang pemuda, dia merogoh kantung celananya. Mengambil ponselnya, "Aku mengajakmu pergi di luar jam kerja karena ini," dia menyodorkan ponselnya pada Eren, terlihat sebuah gambar kucing kecil dengan buntut pendek―bentuknya seperti bola bulu. Warna bulu kucing itu hitam-abu-abu dengan motif berbelang-belang seperti anak macan. Levi melihat kedua mata Eren berbinar-binar menatap gambar di ponselnya. "Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Kucing kecil!" ucapnya bersemangat. Kucing kecil dalam ponsel Levi adalah kucing liar yang dulu sering diberikannya makan dan minum. Kucing kecil yang sengaja dibuang di dekat stasiun oleh orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, memasukkannya ke dalam kardus bekas jeruk. Eren ingat sekali dengan kucing kecil itu, suaranya yang lucu dan wajahnya yang manis membuatnya tak mungkin melupakannya.

Levi mengambil kembali ponselnya, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kantung celana, "Aku sering melihatmu memberikan makanan dan minuman untuknya, tapi tak pernah sekalipun kau membawanya," jelasnya, dia menyesap _black tea_, dua alisnya mengernyit begitu rasa teh yang biasanya enak sekarang berubah aneh. Entah apa yang dimasukkan oleh Mikasa di dalamnya. Mengingat gadis itu yang meraciknya.

Eren tertawa kecil, "Hehehe, aku ingin saja membawanya. Tapi, ibuku alergi bulu kucing," jelasnya dengan sedih, menggaruk pipinya yang tak terasa gatal. "Apakah Levi-san benar-benar merawatnya?" tanyanya penasaran, mencoba bertanya sesopan mungkin. Anggukan dari Levi membuat senyum lebar Eren merekah.

Dia teringat kembali saat hari hujan tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat itu dia baru saja akan membawakan payung untuk kucing kecil dalam kardus di depan stasiun, tapi saat itu dia melihat Levi menggendong sang kucing. Awalnya Eren khawatir karena kucing itu diambil oleh orang yang tak dia kenal. Seminggu kemudian Levi datang ke _cat café_ dan menjadi pelanggan tetap sampai saat ini. Walau tak kenal langsung saat itu dengan Levi, tapi Eren tahu kalau lelaki itu orang baik, terlepas dari wajahnya yang seram dan jarang berekspresi. Kalau bukan orang baik, mana mungkin dia mau mengambil kucing liar yang terlantar. Selama ini Eren selau memperhatikan bagaimana ekpresi Levi yang melunak jika bersentuhan dengan bola-bola bulu di _café_ ini.

Melihat Eren tersenyum lebar, membuatnya mendengus kecil. "Cepat habiskan minumanmu, kalau sudah dingin nanti tak enak," ucapnya, menyuruh Eren. Eren meneguk isi dalam cangkir miliknya dengan cepat. Diam-diam Levi memperhatikan sang pemuda, saat Eren menjilati bibirnya yang terselaput _milk tea_ dengan lidahnya, membuat seringai Levi terkembang. "Manis," gumam lelaki bermata kelabu dengan suara kecil, melihat tingkah Eren yang mirip seekor kucing.

**.**

Tak terasa hari sudah sore, mengobrol ringan dengan Levi membuat Eren merasa waktu yang dihabiskan keduanya sangat singkat. Mikasa memaksa Eren untuk menunggunya pulang sampai dia selesai bekerja, tapi Eren menolak dengan tegas karena ingin pulang sendiri. Selebihnya karena dia ingin mengobrol sampai stasiun bersama Levi. Eren tampaknya lebih banyak bicara, dia menceritakan berbagai hal, kebanyakan soal kucing. Levi sendiri menyimak semua ucapan pemuda itu, dengan sesekali menggumam menanggapinya.

Pemuda dengan mata _green yellow_ menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di tiang jam raksasa yang ada di depan stasiun. Pemuda itu menundukkan tubuhnya ke arah Levi. "Terima kasih, hari ini menyenangkan sekali," senyum lebar kembali merekah dibibir Eren, warna matanya terbias sinar matahari yang hampir tenggelam, membuatnya berwarna kuning keemasan, bersinar dengan cantik. "Um, Levi-san?" Eren menggaruk tengkuknya, melirik-lirik lelaki itu sedikit malu-malu.

"Ya?"

Jari-jari Eren saling tertaut, gugup untuk meneruskan ucapannya. "Itu―Kapan-kapan, apa aku boleh melihat kucing kecil itu lagi?" tanyanya terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan. Ingin sekali lagi bertemu lelaki itu di luar jam kerja dan mengetahui segala hal tentang Levi.

Wajah Eren sekarang ini mirip seekor anak kucing yang enggan dibuang, membuat Levi menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, menyembunyikan seringai yang amat lebar. Dia bisa melihat kuping kucing dan buntut kucing imajiner yang bergoyang-goyang di bokong pemuda itu. Membuatnya gemas dan ingin menerkamnya. "Tentu saja," jawaban Levi mencoba kalem dan tak bertindak yang tidak-tidak di depan umum.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok, Levi-san," Eren melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari hadapan Levi.

Lelaki itu hanya membalas sekali, melambai kecil pada pemuda itu. Levi masih berdiri di tempatnya, bersedekap sambil menatap sosok pemuda yang semakin menjauh. Seringai lebar yang coba dia sembunyikannya di balik tangannya dia buka, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki di dekatnya yang melihatnya merinding ketakutan.

**.**

**.**

**RivaEre/RiRen**

**.**

**.**

Suasana yang tak terlalu ramai di _cat café_ keesokan harinya, membuat Eren bermalas-malasan. Pemuda itu duduk di sofa tunggal yang ada di dekat meja kasir, kepalanya dia baringkan di atas meja. Beberapa kucing juga berbaring di dekat kepala Eren, ada kucing yang asik tidur dipangkuan pemuda itu dan ada yang berbaring di atas meja―dekat rambut sang pemuda. Langkah kaki bersepatu hak rendah mendekatinya, Mikasa menundukkan wajahnya, menatap ke arah saudara sepupunya dengan pandangan mata serius, sedikit membuat Eren terlonjak kaget.

"Kemarin si mesum tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padamu, Eren?" selidiknya dengan suara tajam.

Eren membetulkan duduknya, mengelus perut kucing kecil berbulu belang tiga di pangkuannya. "Dia tidak melakukan apapun selain mengajakku kemari dan mengantarku sampai di stasiun," jawab Eren jujur. Kucing dalam pangkuan Eren menggeliat, tampak senang dengan perlakuan pemuda itu. Melihat tingkah sang hewan manis, membuat Eren tersenyum kecil.

"Lain kali, jangan mau diajak dia lagi," Mikasa mengambil kursi kayu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Duduk dihadapan Eren, mengamati pemuda dihadapannya yang sedang menguap lebar.

"Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu, Mikasa. Aku bukan lagi anak-anak, kau tidak perlu cemas," dengusnya, merasa kalau sepupunya ini terlalu khawatir padanya. Ayolah, dia sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang lelaki dewasa dan sepupunya ini terus saja mengkhawatirkan dirinya seperti seorang ibu pada anak gadis perawannya.

Mikasa memukul meja dengan sedikit keras, suaranya membuat kucing-kucing menengadahkan kepala, menatap ke arah gadis cantik itu. "Mana bisa aku tak cemas saat mengetahui kau berkencan dengan om-om mesum itu," ucapnya menghina Levi. Mengingat bagaimana lelaki itu mencoba berdekatan dengan Eren, rasanya dia ingin mematahkan leher sang lelaki walau tak pernah kesampaian.

"KE―KENCAN?" jerit Eren mencicit, wajahnya merah padam. "Siapa yang bilang kami kencan?" mendengar ucapan Mikasa membuatnya malu bukan main, Dia menatap berkeliling, memastikan tak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua, kecuali Armin yang sejak tadi menguping di belakang meja kasir, menyeringai lebar pada Eren. "Jangan bicara jelek tentang Levi-san, dia itu orang baik," peringatnya, mengingat tadi gadis cantik itu menghina lelaki bermata kelabu. Levi bukan seorang om-om mesum, dia lelaki baik hati yang mau memungut kucing liar, pikir Eren naif.

Kedua alis Mikasa berkedut mendengar sepupu tersayangnya memuji-muji Levi, sampai kapan Eren akan sadar kalau lelaki itu terus saja menatap Eren dengan pandangan mesum. "Baik dari mana? Dia selalu menatap bokongmu setiap ada kesempatan! Sadarlah, EREN!" bentaknya nyaring, pusing dengan sikap sang sepupu.

Wajah Eren merengut, dia bangkit dari duduknya sambil menggendong kucing yang sebelumnya ada di pangkuannya. "Aku tidak suka kalau Mikasa menjelek-jelekkan, Levi-san," ucapan Eren serasa petir di siang bolong, membuat Mikasa semakin kesal. "Omonganmu tidak ada buktinya," dengusnya meremehkan.

Baru saja Mikasa ingin membalas ucapan Eren, pemuda itu berlalu pergi begitu melihat sesosok tubuh berbalut _work-attire_ yang baru saja masuk ke dalam _café_. Levi datang dan langsung menuju ke tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu sepulang kerja. Baru saja dia akan duduk, segerombol kucing, plus pemuda dengan bando kucing menghampirinya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Selamat malam Levi-san. Pesan yang seperti biasa?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan kecil dari lelaki itu. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," Eren segera menuju ke balik pintu yang ada di belakang kasir, menyiapkan pesanan Levi. Dia menyiapkan _black tea_ seperti biasanya dan mengambil sekantong kecil makanan kucing ―yang nantinya akan diberikan Levi untuk kucing-kucing yang mendekatinya.

Baru saja dia keluar dari pintu _staff_ dan ingin mengantar pesanan milik Levi dalam nampan. Seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya sedang bersandar di meja kasir, berpose sok keren sambil menatap Eren, mengerlingkan sbelah matanya, membuat Eren kesal.

"Yo, Eren!" sapanya, melambai kecil, tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang bersih bersinar.

Kedua alis Eren mengernyit, dia menaruh nampan yang dibawanya di dekat meja kasir. "Jean? Kenapa kemari?" tanyanya heran. Pemuda dihadapannya ini memang bukan pelanggan di _cat café_, bahkan dia sama sekali belum pernah datang ke sini. Makanya melihat kehadiran Jean membuat Eren heran.

"Kenapa reaksimu begitu," protesnya tak suka begitu melihat raut wajah Eren berubah masam. Dia mendekati Eren dan tersenyum manis, "Aku ingin meminjam buku milikmu, aku dengar kau sudah menyelesaikan semua soal yang diberikan dosen," tangannya terulur, tapa basa-basi langsung mengutarakan niatnya ke tempat ini.

"Aku tidak membawa buku ke tempat kerja," jawab Eren dengan ketus, ternyata sesuai perkiraanya, Jean datang ke tempat ini hanya ingin meminjam―mencontek―tugas yang sudah dikerjakannya. Mana sudi dia meminjamkan buku berharganya pada pemuda yang hanya ingin enaknya saja. "Pulang sana, nanti kucing-kucing di sini takut melihat wajah kuda milikmu," sinis Eren, tersenyum melecehkan pada pemuda itu.

Jean menarik pemuda dihadapannya ini, walau mereka terhalang dengan sebuah meja, bukan berarti pemuda berwajah kuda tak bisa merangkul Eren, membawa kepala pemuda dengan rambut cokelat ke arah ketiaknya. Dia menjepit kepala Eren dan menoyor kepala sang pemuda berbando kucing, membuat Eren mengaduh. "Sialan," geram Jean jengkel, selalu saja wajahnya yang tampan disamakan dengan hewan yang sering dijadikan taruhan dalam pacuan. Lengan yang dipakainya untuk menjepit kepala Eren terasa sakit, begitu pemuda dengan mata _green yellow_ menancapkan kuku-kukunya ke tangan Jean. Menorehkan garis bekas cakaran yang memerah. "Aduh! Kenapa kau mencakarku?" protes Jean, melepas Eren. Dia meniup-niup lengannya yang terasa perih.

Eren menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek pemuda itu, "Pergi sana," tangannya membuat gerakan untuk mengusir Jean.

"Dasar, kau sudah mirip kucing liar saja, sebentar-sebentar mencakar seenaknya," cibirnya membalas ucapan Eren.

"Apa katamu!" Eren menarik kerah _shirt_ milik Jean, bersiap memukul pemuda yang terus saja membuatnya kesal.

"Eren, tolong jangan membuat keributan," Armin melerai keduanya, dia baru saja keluar dari ruang _staff_, membawa nampan berisi dua mug lucu dengan pegangan berbentuk tubuh kucing, aroma _hot chocolate _menguar dari dalamnya, mengepul hangat. "Bukankah kau masih melayani Levi-san? Cepat antarkan pesananya," ucapnya mengingatkan Eren.

"Ini gara-gara si muka kuda itu," cibirnya, dia mengangkat nampan yang sebelumnya dia taruh di atas meja, bersiap mengantarkannya pada Levi, sebelum teh dalam cangkir tak hangat lagi. Di belakang punggungnya, Jean mengejek Eren dengan membuat muka menyengir mirip kuda, Mikasa yang melihat pemuda pengganggu itu dengan tak berperasaan menendang pinggang Jean, sampai membuatnya jatuh terduduk dan mengaduh sakit. Eren yang tak sengaja melihat tingkah keduanya tertawa kecil, lalu menaruh nampan yang dibawanya ke meja Levi. "Maaf menunggu, ini pesanan Levi-san," sang pemuda menaruh cangkir ke atas meja.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Levi, sejak tadi dia sudah melihat Eren dan si wajah kuda yang berakrab-akraban. Tak henti pandangan mata tajam menusuk diarahkannya pada Jean, membuat pemuda itu merasa hawa yang tak enak dari belakang punggungnya.

Eren melihat ke arah pandangan mata kelabu tertuju, "Ng? Ah! Temanku. Kenapa Levi-san?" tanyanya heran, dia berjongkok di dekat lutut Levi, menaruh makanan kucing dalam mangkuk. Kedua mata _green yellow_-nya melirik ke arah Levi yang sedang menyeruput _black tea_.

Sepasang mata besar cantik yang sedang menatapnya dari bawah, membuat napas Levi terhenti, terbius dalam pancaran cantik warna _green yellow_. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat, menaruh kembali cangkir dalam tatakannya. Mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dengan menatap seekor kucing di kejauhan sana―yang sedang bermain dengan benang wol.

Eren memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap sang lelaki dengan heran. Dia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk lututunya. "Kalau ada yang ingin dipesan lagi, silahkan panggil aku saja," ucapnya, sambil memperbaiki bando kuping kucing di kepalanya. "Permisi," lanjutnya dengan senyum manis, berbalik pergi ke arah meja kasir.

Tanpa diketahui sang pemuda, Levi menatap punggungnya tak berkedip. Terus memperhatikan sang pemuda dan si wajah kuda yang belum pergi dari _café_, pandangan mata tak suka benar-benar terpancar. Membuat siapa saja yang menyadarinya bergidik seram. "Heh, teman?" sinisnya, kembali menyesap teh, membiarkan dua ekor kucing bertubuh kerdil memanjat di pangkuannya.

**.**

Jam 10 tepat, Shingeki no Neko tutup. Para pekerja di _cat café_ bersiap-siap pulang, mengganti pakaian kerja mereka dalam loker di ruang staff. Mikasa sudah izin pulang setengah jam lebih cepat, karena harus menyiapkan bahan seminar kelas untuk keesokan harinya. Armin baru saja turun dari lantai dua, tempat kucing-kucing beristirahat, dalam kandang mereka yang nyaman setelah seharian bekerja―bermain―di _cat café_. Pemuda itu sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, dia dimintai tolong oleh bos _café _untutuk menginap hari ini. Menjaga bola-bola bulu kesayangan mereka. Karena hari ini sang bos sedang tak enak badan dan ingin beristirahat di rumah.

Eren keluar lengkap dengan jaket berwarna cokelat tua, sebelah bahunya menenteng tas ransel berwarna hijau gelap. Pamit pada sang sahabat. "Armin, kau sudah memeriksa semua pintu dan jendela?" tanya Eren khawatir. Armin mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sambil menguap lebar. "Jangan lupa, kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku dan Mikasa," mintanya, sebenarnya dia ingin menemani Armin, tapi sahabatnya itu menolak.

"Iya-iya," jawabnya, mendorong Eren ke luar dari dalam _cat café_. "Kau tidak usah cemas, sebentar lagi juga Erwin-san akan datang," Armin menutup mulutnya, keceplosan.

Erwin Smith, paman yang tinggal di sebelah rumah Armin. Eren sangat mengingat lelaki baik hati dan ramah senyum itu. Lelaki idola sang sahabat sedari kecil, seperti dia mengidolakan Levi. Ya, Eren rasa hanya sebatas itu, sampai tak sengaja dia memergoki sang sahabat berciuman dengan Erwin di lantai dua rumah Armin.

Melihat tatapan Eren yang penuh curiga, membuat Armin berwajah merah padam. Dia mendorong sang sahabat ke luar dari _café._ "Dia hanya mampir mengantar makanan, tidak lebih. Selamat malam dan hati-hati di jalan!" Armin membanting pintu depan, meninggalkan Eren yang cemberut di depan pintu.

Suara dari pintu yang dikunci dari dalam membuat Eren mendengus. Padahal dia belum bicara yang aneh-anah dan sang sahabat sudah mengusirnya begitu saja. Hal itu malahan membuatnya curiga. Baru saja dia berbalik dan bersiap pergi, sosok lelaki dengan mata kelabu berdiri di pinggir trotoar. "Levi-san! Kenapa belum pulang?" Eren menghampiri lelaki itu, kaget dengan kehadiran sang lelaki yang dia kira sudah pulang sejak tadi.

Levi menghembuskan napasnya, uap hangat yang mirip asap, keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis. Sebelah tanganya yang sejak tadi dimasukkan dalam saku mantel dikeluarkannya, menarik pergelangan pemuda yang tak henti menatapnya. "Apa makanan yang paling kau sukai?" tanyanya, menyeret paksa Eren dari depan _café_.

"Burger," jawab Eren singkat, masih tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini. "Kita mau ke mana, Levi-san?" tanyanya tak mendapat jawaban.

Dia membiarkan lelaki itu menarik tubuhnya, Levi hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Mereka berjalan di trotoar, melewati dua blok dari _café_ tempat Eren bekerja, lalu berbelok ke sebuah _café_ minimalis yang tak terlalu ramai. Kursi-kursi di luar di tata apik, lilin-lilin dalam kaca berbentuk bulat menjadi penerang di atas meja, dari luar mereka dapat melihat keadaan _café_, kaca-kaca besar tertempel di dindingnya.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam, Levi melepaskan genggamannya. "Ayo," ajaknya, membukakan pintu _café_ untuk Eren.

Eren menurut, masuk terlebih dahulu, lalu menunggu Levi. Dia mengikuti sang lelaki, menuju sebuah meja dengan dua kursi di ujung _café_, musik jazz mengalun lembut ke seluruh penjuru _café_, membuat nyaman siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Eren mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan Levi, dia melepas jaketnya begitu melihat lelaki dengan mata kelabu melepas mantelnya. Keduanya menyandarkan pakaian hangat yang mereka pakai di punggung kursi. Tak lama, seorang pelayan berpakaian rapi datang, membawakan dua buah buku menu.

"Crabcake saus tartar, dan kau Eren?" tanya Levi setelah menyebutkan pesanannya.

Eren masih membolak-balik buku menu dan matanya berbinar begitu melihat nama makanan kesukaanya. "Cheeseburger dan french fries," ucapnya, sang pelayan mencatat pesanan keduanya lalu meminta mereka menunggu. Buku menu dikembalikan kepada pelayan tadi. Eren menatap Levi yang sedang asik memeriksa ponsel, "Kenapa mengajakku kemari, Levi-san?" tanya Eren, selalu saja dia heran dengan tindak-tanduk lelaki dihadapannya ini.

Levi melirik Eren sekilas, lalu mengetik sesuatu di ponsel layar sentuh miliknya. "Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal yang sama?" Levi mengingat waktu pertama kali dia mengajak Eren ke luar dan ternyata mereka berakhir di _cat café_, Eren menanyakan hal yang sama. "Kau tidak suka kuajak kemari?" tanyanya lagi, menaruh ponsel ditangannya ke dalam saku kemejanya.

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf, bukan begitu maksudku," jawabnya cepat, takut membuat Levi salah paham.

"Aku lapar, hanya itu," jelasnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan telunjuknya. Tak lama pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka, aroma crabcake dalam piringnya membuatnya tak sabar mencicipi masakan itu. "Memangnya kau tidak lapar?" Levi mengiris crabcake dalam piringnya, lalu memasukkan potongan kecil ke dalam saus tartar, dan melahapnya. "Minggu depan kalau kau libur, mau ke rumahku?" tanyanya, membuat Eren menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang memegang setangkup burger yang baru saja akan digigitnya.

"Eh?" Eren menaruh kembali burger beraroma menggoda ke dalam piringnya, wajahnya kaget.

Melihat wajah Eren, membuat seringai kecil tercetak di wajah datar Levi. "Bukankah kau ingin melihat kucing kecil?" Levi mengingatkan Eren, dia menyuap potongan crabcake kedua yang sudah diolesi saus berwarna putih.

"Oh―Eh―Iya," Eren menjawab dengan tergagap, dia pikir ada acara apa sampai sang lelaki mengajaknya ke rumah. Ternyata karena kucing kecil liar yang sekarang dipelihara Levi. Dia cepat-cepat menggigit burger di tangannya dengan sebuah gigitan besar, menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Levi menaruh peralatan makannya begitu sudah merasa kenyang, memperhatikan Eren yang terlihat sedang guugp di hadapannya. "Kenapa wajahmu merah?"

"Wajahku tidak merah," sanggah sang pemuda, kembali menghabiskan burger miliknya.

Levi menyeringai puas, berhasil menggoda Eren. "Jadi?" tanyanya, memainkan bibir gelas berisi air minum dengan ujung jarinya.

Eren menelan burger terakhir di tangannya, menepuk-nepuk kedua tangan yang tertempel remah roti. "Nanti akan kutanyakan pada bos di tempatku kerja dulu," jawabnya, mengingat minggu adalah jam sibuk. Bagaimanapun juga dia tak bisa seenaknya libur, dia hanya karyawan di _cat café_ itu. Lagi pula, jatah liburnya hari senin.

Levi menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan ucapan Eren, dia meneguk air dalam gelas. Sementara sang pemuda tak henti melirik-lirik Levi secara diam-diam, terpesona dengan segala hal yang dilakukan sang lelaki. Dia juga tak menyangka kalau hari untuk bertamu ke rumah Levi secepat ini, dia pikir akan masih lama samai dia bisa berkunjung.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Eren tak sadar kalau ada bekas saus tomat di pinggir bibirnya. Tangan Levi terjulur, bukannya menghapus saus tomat di bibir Eren, dia malah mengusap bibir pemuda itu dengan saus tomat yang tertempel di ibu jarinya. Eren tak bisa bergerak, dia cukup kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Levi saat ini. Apalagi setelah itu Levi menjilat ibu jarinya sendiri. Sukses malam itu wajah merah padam milik Eren tak kunjung hilang.

**.**

**.**

**RivaEre/RiRen**

**.**

**. **

"Kau mau izin di hari minggu?" tanya Hannes―pemilik cat café―dengan nada suara sedikit meninggi. Dia menatap anak dari sahabat baiknya yang sedang memegang gagang sapu, wajah Eren tampak tak enak.

"Iya, Bos. Izinkan aku, sekali ini sajaaa…," kedua telapak tangan Eren saling menangkup, memohon dengan sangat. Pagi ini dia datang sedikit lebih pagi dari yang lainnya, Armin sepertinya masih tertidur di lantai dua café. Dia mengutarakan langsung keinginannya, meminta izin untuk tak masuk minggu nanti. Dia tahu kalau hari minggu, café akan sangat sibuk sekali, tapi Levi hanya libur di hari minggu dan kesempatan untuk menerima undangan berkunjung ke rumah lelaki itu lagi satu banding seribu. "Ada keperluan yang penting, yang tak bisa diganti harinya," jelasnya tak menjelaskan secara rinci. Eren benar-benar hanya ingin menemui kucing liar yang dulu pernah dia beri makan dan minum, tak ada maksud lain. Ya, tambahan dia ingin mengetahui kehidupann Levi di luar dari yang diketahunya selama ini.

Hannes mendesah kecil, tubuhnya bersandar pada meja. Suasana _cat café_ masih sepi karena satu jam lagi_ café_ baru buka, dia benar-benar kaget melihat Eren yang pagi-pagi sekali sudah ada di depan _café_. "Eren, kau tahu, kan? Minggu adalah hari dimana _café_ ini sibuk-sibuknya," Hannes menjelaskan dengan sabar, dia juga tak ingin kerepotan karena kurangnya satu anggota di _cat café_.

"Iya, aku tahu," Eren menundukkan kepalanya, menatap ujung sepatunya dengan wajah sedih. "Tolonglah Hannes-san. Aku akan menggantinya dengan jatah liburku di hari senin nanti," Eren menggenggam erat tangan lelaki itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Hannes terdiam, masih memikirkan jalan terbaik yang akan diambilnya. Dia melirik dari ujung matanya, anak sahabatnya itu masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan wajah memohon. Lagi-lagi menggunakan cara culas, menatap seolang anak kucing yang tak ingin di buang―senjata rahasia milik Eren. "Ha-ah…, oke! Sekali ini saja, setelahnya aku ingin kau mematuhi jadwal yang sudah dibuat," putus Hannes, akhirnya dia luluh juga. Tak tega melihat wajah pemuda yang sejak kecil sering dititipkan padanya.

"Terima kasihhh," Eren menggenggam tangan Hannes lebih erat, lalu melepaskannya. Baru saja dia akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya―menyapu lantai―sebuah pertanyaan dari sang bos membuatnya menjatuhkan gagang sapu ke lantai.

"Apa kau punya janji dengan pacarmu di hari itu?"

"AP―Yang benar saja!" bentaknya dengan wajah merah padam, cepat-cepat mengambil sapu yang dia jatuhkan. "Tentu tidak. Aku tidak punya pacar," gerutunya, kedua tangannya mulai menggerakkan gagang sapu, menyapu lantai sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bukankah di umurmu sekarang ini sudah wajar memiliki kekasih?" desak Hannes mulai usil, dia memindahkan seekor kucing yang duduk di atas meja. "Kau izin memang karena memiliki kekasih, kan? Kau ingin kencan?"

"Tidak, kok," sanggah Eren, memang kenyataanya dia tak memiliki kekasih. Satu-satunya gadis yang dekat dengannya hanya Mikasa―sepupunya.

"Kau tidak usah bohong padaku, tenang saja, rahasiamu aman padaku. Aku tak akan membocorkannya pada kedua orang tuamu," Hannes mengacungkan ibu jarinya, menyemangati salah satu karyawannya. Masih bersikeras, mengira Eren akan berkencan.

"Yang benar saja, Bos!" uap panas keluar dari wajahanya, yang terbersit di kepalanya adalah Levi. Tapi, tentu mereka tak berkencan. Hanya berteman, Eren rasa begitu. Sang bos hanya tertawa, dia meninggalkan Eren, menuju ke lantai dua. "Apa dia salah makan?" gerutunya, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan bersih-bersihnya. Sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kucing liar itu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**RivaEre/RiRen**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba, dengan pakaian rapi, Eren menuju ke sebuah alamat dengan peta sederhana yang tertulis di dalam memo. Levi yang memberikannya, awalnya lelaki itu mau menjemputnya. Tapi, Eren menolak dengan halus, merasa tak enak pada lelaki itu, takut merepotkan. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam kotak kardus kecil berisi kue yang dibelinya di toko roti dekat apartemennya, buah tangan untuk Levi.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan lima belas menit menggunakan kereta, Eren melalui trotoar yang di kanan dan kirinya penuh dengan pusat bisnis dan apartemen mewah yang bangunannya menjulang tinggi ke angkasa. Sesekali Eren berhenti, memeriksa arah tujuan pada kertas memo di tangannya, petunjuk selanjutnya yang tertulis yaitu, setelah bertemu dan menyeberang _traffic light_ di depan sebuah apartemen dengan patung bola dunia di depannya, maka di situlah Levi tinggal.

Eren melihat dia telah sampai di _traffic light_ yang dimaksudkan. Sang pemuda menunggu _traffict light_ berubah warna. Alamat Levi menuju ke sebuah apartemen yang paling tinggi di tempat ini. Setelah lampu berubah hijau, dia menyeberang bersama pejalan kaki lainnya. Eren berdiri di depan apartemen yang tampak sepi, menatap ke atas gedung. Seorang penjaga keamanan menghampirinya, menanyakan arah tujuannya, karena melihat sang pemuda tampak kebingungan.

Eren menyerahkan memo di tangannya. Begitu melihat memo itu, sang petugas menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya. Eren masuk ke dalam gedung dengan arsitektur elegan di dalamnya, banyak karya seni di pajang di lobi apartemen. Suasana di dalam sangat sepi, hanya ada seorang resepsionis di dekat lift berwarna keemasan.

"Levi-sama tinggal di lantai yang paling atas," ucap sang petugas, membukakan pintu lift. Eren masuk ke dalamnya. "Tekan saja tombol yang berwarna merah dengan lambang huruf L," jelas sang petugas.

Eren menundukkan tubuhnya sebentar, "Terima kasih atas bantuannya," ucapnya yang di jawab anggukan oleh sang petugas. Eren menekan tombol merah di lift, membuat pintu tertutup. Lift itu membawanya naik ke lantai paling atas. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuknya sampai pintu lift terbuka lagi. Eren keluar dari dalam, kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah. Tempat ini sangat sepi, hanya ada satu pintu di lantai ini, tepat di depan lift.

Langkah kaki Eren menggema di lantai bersih mengkilat. Terlalu bersih sampai Eren bisa berkaca di lantai. Dada sang pemuda berdebar kencang saat berdiri di depan pintu. Baru saja tangannya terangkat untuk menekan _intercom_, pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Seorang lelaki berwajah datar keluar dari dalam, bersender di pingir pintu. Penampilannya terlihat lebih santai dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya.

"Masuklah," Levi mempersilahkan Eren masuk.

"Permisi," dia mengikuti sang lelaki, lalu mengganti alas kakinya dengan sandal rumah yang sudah disediakan. Eren mengerjab kagum melihat apartemen Levi yang sangat besar. Perabot serta penataan barang di dalamnya, mengingatkan Eren pada sebuah majalah _design_ yang dibeli ibunya.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan televisi besar menempel di dinding, "Duduk di sana, aku akan membuatkanmu minuman," Levi menunjuk sebuah sofa besar di depan televisi.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Oh iya, ini untuk Levi-san," Eren menyodorkan kotak karton berisi _sponge cake_ berwarna hijau dengan rasa _greentea_. Levi mengambilnya dan menuju dapur yang ada di balik ruangan ini. Selepas Levi meninggalkannya di ruangan itu sendirian, dia melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan menaruhnya di lengan _loveseats_―sofa yang hanya muat diduduki oleh dua orang. Empuknya sofa membuat tubuh Eren terasa nyaman duduk di sana. Dia hanya duduk diam sambil memegang lutut, tak berani menyentuh barang-barang yang terlihat mahal yang dipajang di ruangan ini. Sentuhan lembut di kakinya membuat Eren terlonjak kaget, diihatnya seekor kucing berwarna hitam-abu-abu menggesekkan tubuhnya dengan manja. Coraknya mirip seekor macan.

"Ah, kucing kecil! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Eren menggendong kucing itu, lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, membawanya masuk dalam pelukan yang hangat. Kucing kecil itu mengeong dan mengusapkan kepalanya ke dada sang pemuda, seolah rindu dengan Eren.

"Sepertinya dia senang melihatmu lagi," Levi datang membawa nampan berisi secangkir _black tea_ dan _milk tea_, sponge cake greentea yang dibawa oleh Eren ditaruhnya dalam piring kecil bermotif dua lembar daun di pinggirnya. "Minumlah," Levi menaruh _milk tea_ di atas meja kaca, Eren hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, masih asik mengelus kucing dalam pangkuannya.

Kedua mata Eren mengerjab takjub, seekor kucing ras Bombay berwarna hitam solid dengan ekor panjang, keluar dari balik rak DVD, berjalan angkuh dan mendekati Levi. "Wah, Levi-san memelihara dua kucing?" tanyanya antusias, sama sekali tak menyangka.

Levi menggendong kucing dengan mata biru kelabu, "Ini Noir, sedangkan kucing kecil itu belum aku beri nama," ujarnya, ikut duduk di sebelah Eren. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memberikannya nama," lanjutnya, memperhatikan Eren yang tak mempedulikannya dan asik memperhatikan kedua ekor kucing.

Kucing dalam pangkuan Eren berusaha menangkap ekor Noir yang bergerak-gerak, sedangkan sang kucing berwarna hitam solid duduk angkuh, memunggungi kucing kecil itu, sengaja menggerak-gerakkan ekornya. Eren tertawa renyah melihat kelakuan dua kucing itu, "Bagaimana kalau dipanggil Leo? Coraknya mirip macan," jelas Eren dengan senyuman polos. Kucing dalam pangkuan Eren mengeong dan memanjat ke tubuh Eren, menjilat dagu pemuda itu lalu mengusap-usapkan kepalanya ke pipi Eren dengan sayang.

"Sepertinya dia suka," Levi menyeringai tipis, tangannya mengelus Leo yang asik bermanja-manja dengan Eren.

Eren mengelus lembut kucing dalam gendongannya, lalu berganti mengelus dagu Noir yang mencoba menempel padanya. Eren mengelus tubuh ramping sang kucing, tangannya menjalar ke perut Noir, membuat kucing itu berbaring telentang di atas pangkuan Levi. Gemas melihatnya, Eren semakin mengelus perut kucing itu, sampai tangan Levi mencengkeramnya, menghentikannya.

"Jangan mengelus-ngelus perutnya terus," protes Levi dengan nada tak suka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eren polos, tidak mengerti.

Levi mendesah, menjauhkan Noir dari jangkauan Eren, "Aku tak ingin kau membuat muncrat seekor kucing," jawabnya vulgar, membuat Ereng menganga. "Lebih baik kau gunakan tanganmu untuk memanjakan yang lain," seringainya membuat telinga Eren memerah. Noir meloncat dari pangkuan Levi, berjalan menjauhi keduanya. Leo yang melihat kepergian Noir segera mengikutinya, mengekor di belakang kucing jantan itu. "Kapan saja kalau kau ingin bermain dengan mereka, datanglah kemari," gumam Levi, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dia menaruh sebelah lengannya di atas punggung sofa, di belakang bahu Eren.

"Apa tidak merepotkan Levi-san?" tanya Eren khawatir, takut mengganggu lelaki itu. Dia sedikit mejauhkan tubuhnya dari Levi. Tapi percuma, karena model kursi ini yang pas memuat tubuh keduanya, membuat debaran di dada Eren semakin jelas terdengar.

"Tentu tidak," Levi berbisik di telinga Eren, membuat pemuda itu berwajah merah padam. Jari-jemari Levi menarik dagu pemuda di sebelahnya. Menyentuh leher belakang pemilik _green yellow_, membuat tubuh pemuda itu meremang.

Sepasang mata berwarna cantik tak berani menatapnya, apalagi wajah Levi semakin mendekat. Levi mendorong leher Eren, mencoba membuat mereka semakin dekat, kedua tangan Eren bertumpu di dada lelaki itu, berusaha menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Tapi percuma, sebelah tangan Levi sudah menarik pinggulnya, mencoba lebih keras agar tubuh mereka semakin mendekat. Sebelah tangan Levi yang sebelumnya betah di belakang leher Eren, sekarang merayap ke dagu pemuda itu. Membuat Eren tak bisa menolehkan wajahnya, terpaksa menatap tepat ke dalam sepasang mata kelabu. Wangi _black tea_ yang tercium dari bibir Levi, semakin membuat Eren mengeluarkan uap panas dari wajahnya yang sudah mirip kepiting rebus. Hanya tinggal beberapa centi bibir mereka akan bertemu, tapi suara intercom tiba-tiba terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat keduanya terdiam.

Levi mendecih, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Eren, membuat pemuda itu bernapas lega,kembali mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan. "Sebentar," ucapnya sambil bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Lelaki itu menuju pintu depan, diikuti dua kucing berbeda warna yang keluar dari dapur, mengikutinya di belakang. Tak lama, Levi datang membawa plastik besar berwarna putih dengan aroma lezat menguar dari dalamnya, "Aku tidak sempat memasak, apa burger tak apa-apa?" tanyanya, mengangkat kantung plastik dalam gengamannya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Eren riang, mengikuti lelaki itu ke arah dapur. Mencoba tak mengigat-ingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi antara dia dan Levi.

**.**

Mobil berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di sebuah apartemen sederhana berlantai empat. Lelaki dengan mantel hitam keluar dari pintu pengemudi, diikuti seorang pemuda yang keluar dari kursi penumpang―kursi yang ada di sebelah sang pengemudi. Levi, lelaki itu memaksa untuk mengantarkannya pulang, mengingat malam sudah meraja. Eren tak bisa menolak tawaran yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah paksaan―kebiasaan Levi. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," Eren menundukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan. Hari ini dia benar-benar senang, karena akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan kucing liar itu lagi.

"Hm," Levi hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas. Dia bersandar pada pintu mobil, tak henti menatap pemuda yang sedari tadi mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Karena tak ada lagi yang bisa dia bicarakan dan malam sudah larut, Eren memutuskan untuk undur diri. "Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu besok," baru saja dia akan berbalik pergi, sebelah tanganya ditarik kuat oleh Levi, membuat tubuhnya masuk dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

Belum hilang rasa terkejutannya, belah bibir milik Levi sudah menyapu bibirnya. Pinggangnya dipeluk erat oleh lelaki itu, membuat keduanya menempel. Wajah Eren merah padam saat merasakan bibir lelaki bermata abu mengecupnya dengan dalam, mempermainkan lidah di antara celah bibir milik Eren yang tertutup rapat. Mengelus bibir dengan ujung lidah yang menggoda, melumuri bibir pemuda itu dengan _saliva_. Levi melepaskan ciuman itu, mengecup sekali bibir Eren dengan kecil, lalu mencium pipi pemuda itu.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Eren." Lalu Levi masuk ke dalam mobil.

Eren hanya bisa terdiam membatu dengan wajah merah, sampai mobil yang dikendarai Levi pergi menjauh dari hadapannya, barulah Eren terduduk lemas di tanah. Uap panas dengan hebat keluar dari wajahnya. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, malu bukan main mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Gerakan Levi memang tak bisa diprediksi, seperti kali ini. Dia benar-benar tak percaya baru saja berciuman dengan lelaki itu. Bahkan kenyalnya bibir sang lelaki masih terasa berbekas di bibirnya. Sepertinya malam ini dia tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak. Salahkan saja lelaki yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu!

**.**

**.**

**RivaEre/RiRen**

**.**

**.**

Eren tak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa dihadapan Levi. Entah sudah berapa kali dia ditegur, baik oleh Armin maupun Mikasa, karena seharian ini tak fokus. Kedua sahabatnya menatapnya heran dan khawatir, terlebih Mikasa. Dia sudah mendengar kabar kalau kemarin sepupunya itu berkunjung ke rumah Levi. Sejak saat itu Eren jadi aneh. Menuangkan teh sampai meluber, menggosok meja sampai sangat mengkilat, termenung menatap tembok, tak peduli kucing-kucing yang mengeong mengerumuninya minta dimanja dan yang lebih anehnya, pemuda itu sering kali mengeluarkan uap panas dari wajahnya yang memerah tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Pintu _café_ yang terbuka menampilkan sosok berwajah datar, degup dada Eren semakin kencang begitu mendapati Levi datang, wajah sang lelaki sedikit lebih serius, tak seperti biasanya. Walau bagi orang lain yang melihatnya wajah Levi sama seperti biasa, datar dan tak berekspresi. Kedua alis Eren mengernyit, lalu mengekor tamu tetap _café_ ini.

"Ada apa Levi-san?" tanyanya memberanikan diri. Mencoba menulikan degup jantungnya dan menahan rona merah jambu ke luar dari wajahnya.

Levi menghela napas, menyamankan duduknya, bersender di punggung sofa. "Besok aku harus pergi ke luar kota selama tiga hari," jelasnya, mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jarinya ke meja. "Aku tak tahu harus menitipkan kemana dua makhluk berbulu itu," desahnya. Tak ada bawahannya yang bisa dia percaya untuk menjaga peliharaanya. Menitipkannya pada Erwin? Tidak, terima kasih. Lelaki itu memiliki seekor anjing di rumah yang galak pada hewan berbulu miliknya.

"Titipkan ke tempat penitipan hewan saja," celetuk Eren, memberikan solusi.

Levi menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melonggarkan dasinya, melepas satu kancing teratas kemeja yang dipakainya. "Aku tidak suka menitipkan mereka ke tempat seperti itu," jawabnya mengernyit. Dia juga tak bisa mempercayakan dua kucing miliknya di tempat itu. Takut jika dua kucingnya tak benar di urus kebersihannya.

"Atau titipkan ke _café_ ini saja," Eren memberikan solusi yang lain, "Bos pasti tidak akan keberatan, lagipula mereka bisa bermain dengan kucing yang lainnya."

"Mereka berdua tidak terbiasa dengan tempat ramai," sang lelaki menjawab datar. Terakhir kali saat Levi membawa dua kucingnya itu ke sebuah praktek dokter hewan untuk memeriksa kesehatan mereka, Noir tampak stress dan Leo tak berani keluar dalam kandangnya. Bukan karena mereka takut dengan dokter hewan berkacamata yang maniak bola bulu, tetapi karena suasana yang cukup ramai di ruang tunggu. Membuat Levi harus menjadwal ulang agar dapat membawa keduanya ke dokter hewan.

Eren tampak berpikir keras, mencoba mencari solusi lainnya. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya mengerjab, menatap Levi dengan berbinar-binar. "Titipkan saja padaku,"Eren menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Levi mau saja, tapi bukankah Eren pernah bercerita kalau ibunya alergi bulu kucing? "Bukankah ibumu―"

"Ibu sedang pergi ke luar kota bersama ayah, hari ini dia berangkat dan minggu depan baru pulang," jelasnya, ini kesempatannya untuk merasakan memelihara kucing sesunguhnya. Walau itu bukan kucingnya. "Kalau tiga hari saja, tidak masalah Noir dan Leo dititipkan padaku. Lagi pula apartemen tempatku tinggal tak melarang hewan peliharaan."

Levi terdiam, menimbang-nimbang ucapan pemuda yang sudah suka rela mau menampung kedua kucingnya. "Apa kau tidak repot?" tanyanya, tak ingin nantinya dia malah merepotkan pemuda itu.

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat helai rambutnya bergoyang seirama. "Tenang saja, tidak merepotkanku kok. Aku malah senang," sebuah senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya. Anggap saja dia membalas kebaikan Levi, karena selama ini lelaki itu sudah baik padanya. "Lagi pula selama bekerja di _café_ ini, aku sudah mengetahui cara merawat kucing yang baik dan benar," tambahnya dengan bangga, meyakinkan lelaki dengan mata kelabu. "Jadi, serahkan saja padaku!" Eren mengangkat genggaman tangannya sejajar di dagu, sangat bersemangat.

Melihat Eren yang seperti itu, membuat Levi tak punya pilihan lain, "Baiklah, besok aku akan mengantarkannya ke rumahmu," jawabnya akhirnya memutuskan. Membuat Eren menganggukkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**RivaEre/RiRen**

**.**

**.**

Sejak pagi-pagi sekali Eren sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Karena hari ini jam kerjanya di _cat café_ mulai pukul lima sore nanti, dia jadi bisa membereskan semuanya. Membersihkan seluruh ruangan, mengunci kamar orang tuanya agar kucing-kucing tak masuk ke zona itu. Menyembunyikan segala barang milik ibunya. Masalah bulu kucing yang nanti akan menempel di rumah, Eren sudah siap membersihkannya dengan mesin penyedot debu. Sehingga saat nanti orang tuanya kembali, mereka tak akan menemukan sehelai bulu kucing di rumah. Jangan ragukan kemampuan bersih-bersihnya, karena dia cukup handal dengan kemampuan ini.

Tepat pukul sembilan, Eren turun ke lantai dasar apartemen. Menunggu Levi datang membawa dua makhluk imut, dia tak sabar bermain dengan Noir dan Leo. Hanya dia dan dua ekor kucing lucu di rumah. Betapa indah tiga hari hidupnya. Kejadian ciuman dengan Levi tak begitu dia pikirkan lagi, kepalanya sibuk memikirkan dua makhluk berbulu lembut.

Tak lama, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan apartemen, begitu Eren keluar dari pintu lantai dasar. Dia membantu Levi mengeluarkan dua kandang kucing berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang ditutupi kain tipis berwarna putih. Levi bilang, kain itu untuk menghindari kedua kucingnya melihat langsung ke luar kandang, sehingga mereka tak terlalu takut dan stres. Sementara Eren naik ke lantai tiga apartemennya sambil membawa dua kandang kucing, di belakang Levi membawa dua kantung kertas berisi makanan kucing, serta pasir untuk kucing-kucingnya.

Levi hanya mengantar sampai pintu depan, mengingat penerbangannya setengah jam lagi. "Aku titip mereka," lelaki itu menaruh dua kantung kertas di pinggir pintu Eren. "Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku di nomor ini," dia menyerahkan secarik kartu nama untuk Eren. Levi membalik kartu nama itu, "Ini nomor pribadiku. Aku minta nomormu juga. Untuk jaga-jaga," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari dalam kantung mantel.

Eren mengambil ponsel Levi, menekan sebaris nomor dalam layarnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada lelaki itu. "Ini nomorku."

Levi menyeringai melihat sebaris nomor milik pemuda itu, lalu menyimpannya dan memasukkan ponselnya dalam kantung celana. Dia menarik pinggang Eren secara tiba-tiba, mencium pipi pemuda itu tanpa sungkan. Hanya sebentar lalu dilepaskannya, "Sampai bertemu tiga hari lagi," ucapnya berbisik lalu berlalu pergi.

Lagi-lagi Eren kecolongan. Dia menyentuh pipi bekas ciuman sang lelaki, kembali teringat dengan kejadian di tempat Levi. Mungkin dia harus mengingat agar tak mengendurkan refleksnya jika berhadapan dengan Levi, atau suatu saat nanti dia akan dimakan oleh lelaki itu.

**.**

**.**

**RivaEre/RiRen**

**.**

**.**

"Eren, kantung matamu tebal sekali," tegur Armin di suatu sore, sejak tadi dia memperhatikan sang sahabat yang hampir tertidur saat mencatat pesanan pelanggan. "Sudah dua hari kau seperti ini, apa ada masalah di rumah?" tanyanya khawatir.

Eren menatap Armin dengan pandangan mata berkaca-kaca, "Armin, aku tak menyangka mengurus dua kucing sangat berat," rengeknya, menghampiri pemuda itu.

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menuntun Eren untuk duduk di sebuah kursi. "Maksudnya?"

Eren menghela napas. Bersiap menceritakan segalanya pada Armin, sementara Mikasa datang tak lama kemudian, ikut bergabung dengan keduanya, mendengarkan cerita Eren selagi _café _sedang sepi.

**.**

Hari pertama.

Eren mengira mengurus dua kucing tak akan sesusah mengurus banyak kucing seperti di _cat café_. Nyatanya, mengurus dua kucing dengan sifat yang berbeda dan sama sekali belum dikenal baik olehnya membuat Eren pusing tujuh keliling. Hari pertama dua bola bulu di apartemennya, mereka sudah membuat keributan. Noir, kucing hitam solid itu menjadikan ruang kerja ayahnya sebagai teritorinya. Dia membuang air kecil di sudut rak buku, meja, pintu, sampai ke sebuah ambal kecil, tanda bahwa tempat itu adalah wilayahnya.

Jika Eren menggendong Noir saat kucing itu akan buang air kecil sembarangan lagi, cakar tajam milik kucing itu siap disabetkan ke arah Eren. Membuat pemuda itu masuk kerja dengan perekat luka dihampir seluruh tangannya. Levi tak bilang kalau kucing angkuh ini memiliki kebiasaan buruk dan salahnya juga tak banyak bertanya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyetujui mengurus kucing ini. Sedangkan Leo, kucing dari ras Japanese Bobtail, di hari pertama muntah di atas ranjang Eren.

Hampir menangis, pemuda itu membawa _bedcover_ miliknya ke binatu. Bukan hanya muntah di satu tempat, tapi Leo muntah di beberapa tempat, di lantai dapur, di dekat sofa ruang keluarga, dan di teritori milik Noir―di ruang kerja―membuat kucing hitam itu kesal dan mencakar Leo. Awalnya Eren takut melihat intensitas muntah sang kucing hampir beberapa jam sekali, takut kalau-kalau sakit. Tapi nafsu makan Leo tetap kuat, walau akhirnya dimuntahkan lagi. Saat Levi meneleponnya, Eren menjelaskan keadaan Leo padanya, lelaki itu bilang Leo baik-baik saja, kucing itu hanya stres. Hari pertama benar-benar berat untuknya, seharian dia harus membersihkan rumah dan berlarian mengejar Noir yang ingin memperluas teritori di depan kamar orang tuanya.

Eren benar-benar tak mengerti, kenapa dua makhluk yang dititipkan padanya ini tidak semanis saat pertemuan pertama mereka, atau kenapa mereka tak sepenurut kucing-kucing di _cat café_. Entah bagaimana repotnya sang pemilik sebenarnya mengurus keduanya. Saat Levi menelepon lagi, lelaki itu bilang kedua kucingnya selalu bersikap manis dan tak pernah seperti apa yang diceritakan Eren. Ok, entah dia yang bermasalah dengan dua kucing itu atau keduanya sengaja mempermainkan Eren?

**.**

Hari kedua.

Eren bersyukur, Noir sudah tak membuang air kecil sembarangan. Tapi yang lebih buruk, dia mencakar perabotan di rumah, mengasah cakarnya begitu jelas Levi. Sedangkan Leo di hari kedua tampak sudah sehat, dia tak stres dan memuntahkan makanannya lagi. Kucing kecil itu bersikap manis padanya, berbeda 180 derajat dari Noir. Sang kucing hitam solid setiap satu jam sekali akan keliling kamar apartemennya, menangkap cicak hanya untuk dimainkannya sampai sekarat lalu meninggalkan bangkainya sembarangan. Eren harus memeriksa ke setiap sudut-sudut tempat yang biasanya dijelajahi Noir, tak ingin bau busuk dari bangkai cicak tercium ke seluruh ruangan, baunya luar biasa tak enak.

Saat Eren bersantai dengan Leo dipangkuannya, kucing hitam itu tampaknya cemburu saat dengan asiknya Leo dielus dagunya oleh Eren. Noir meloncat kepangkuan Eren, membuat pemuda itu kaget. Begitu sudah di pangkuan Eren, Noir mencakar Leo membuat kucing kecil itu lari terbirit-birit dan mengeong dengan pilu. Noir mengangkat dagunya tinggi, seolah mutlak menyuruh Eren untuk mengelusnya. Senakal-nakalnya Noir pada Leo, kucing hitam itu tampaknya sayang pada sang Japanese Bobtail. Sehabis makan, dia pasti menjilati tubuh sang kucing kecil, menandakan rasa sayangnya pada Leo, membantu membersihkan tubuh. Melihat tingkah dua kucing ini mau tak mau membuat senyum Eren terus terkembang, tak bosan melihat tingkah keduanya, walaupun terkadang mereka nakal.

**.**

Eren menyelesaikan ceritanya sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya, baik Mikasa dan Armin, keduanya mengelus kepala Eren, menatap pemuda itu miris. "Mereka nakal, tapi mereka lucu dan menggemaskan," gumam Eren lemas. "Aku tak bisa marah dan tahu-tahu rasanya tubuhku terasa lelah sekali mengurus mereka."

"Pfffttt…."

"Jangan tertawa, Armin!" protes Eren, dia mengangkat wajahnya, memasang wajah cemberut.

"Maaf-maaf," Armin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, menahan tawanya saat melihat Eren memelototinya.

"Si mesum itu, berani-beraninya sudah membuatmu kerepotan," desis Mikasa, dia mengepalkan tanganya dan memasang wajah seram. "Kalau nanti dia pulang, akan kuhajar sungguhan kali ini."

"Bukan salah Levi-san, ini salahku Mikasa," dengus Eren, dia sedikit menjauhi sang sepupu yang memasang aura menyeramkan. "Aku sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk menjaga kucing peliharaan Levi-san dengan sukarela."

"Kenapa kau mau repot-repot untuk orang itu, sih?" decihnya tak suka, menatap Eren dengan tajam, yang dipandangi melengos tak mau menatap Mikasa, membuat urat kekesan gadis cantik itu tercetak jelas. "Jawab aku, Eren!"

"Sudah-sudah Mikasa," Armin menengahi mereka karena Eren terlihat enggan menceritakannya pada sepupunya ini. Suara lonceng kecil di pintu masuk _café_, menandakan seorang tamu masuk, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu. "Lihat ada tamu, bisa kau urus dulu?" mintanya dengan nada memohon pada Mikasa. Walau awalnya gadis cantik itu enggan pergi, pada akhrnya dia memilih untuk melayani tamu, meninggalkan keduanya. "Lalu Eren, bagaimana hari ketigamu bersama kucing-kucing itu?" tanya Armin penasaran.

Eren menghela napas, menumpukan dagunya ke atas meja, "Tetap seperti biasa, tak ada peningkatan. Noir masih suka buang ar kecil sembarangan dan mengasah cakarnya di perabot," gerutunya, mengingat-ingat lagi bagaimana wajah dingin sang kucing yang tak peduli walau dia meneriakinya berkali-kali. Seakan teriakannya menjadi menyemangat merusak barang.

"Setiap kucing memang memiliki sifat yang berbeda-beda," ucap Armin, dia menggendong seekor kucing Lambkin. Kucing itu ditaruhnya di atas meja, membuat si kucing kerdil mengusapkan kepalanya ke lengan Eren. "Jadi, kau harus maklum dengan mereka. Kalau di sini kita mengurus mereka bersama-sama, jadi repotnya tak terasa."

Eren mengangkat tangannya, mengelus kepala Lambkin dengan lembut, kucing itu duduk di meja, mengangkat tinggi lehernya, minta dielus lagi. "Tapi aku tak menyesal, karena mereka benar-benar lucu," jujur Eren dengan senyuman lebar. Sang pemuda menatap sofa di ujung ruangan, tempat favorit Levi. Baru dua hari lelaki itu tak berkunjung dan dia sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang. Tak sabar menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Levi. Kalau hanya lewat ponsel rasanya kurang puas, pikir Eren.

Getaran kencang di saku celananya membuat Eren terhenyak, dirogohnya ponsel dalam kantungnya. Sebuah panggilan masuk ke dalam ponselnya, membuat senyumnya merekah. "Ah, sebentar Armin," dia meninggalkan sahabatnya itu, menuju ke ruang staff. "Hallo? Levi-san?"

'_Eren, hari ini aku akan pulang,'_ ucap suara berat di ujung telepon. _'Sebentar lagi pesawatku berangkat,'_ suara ramai terdengar dari tempat Levi menelepon, sepertinya lelaki itu sudah ada di bandara.

"Eh, Levi-san tidak jadi pulang besok?" tanya Eren mengerutkan kedua alisnya, dia mengambil sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari loker, duduk di atas kursi sambil menyandarkan punggungnya.

'_Tidak jadi, aku khawatir denganmu yang mengurus kedua hewan peliharaanku,'_ desahnya, mengingat hampir beberapa kali dia menelepon pemuda itu dalam sehari dan setiap kali Levi menanyakan kabar Eren bersama dengan kucing-kucingnya, nada suara pemuda itu akan berubah. Sepertinya kucing-kucingnya membuat Eren kerepotan. _'Lagi pula pekerjaanku di sini sudah selesai, tak ada alasan untuk menunda kepulangan. Aku akan menjemput Leo dan Noir di apartemenmu, nanti aku akan menjemputmu juga, mungkin aku akan sampai sekitar jam delapan malam ,'_ jelasnya membuat Eren mengalihkan pandangan ke sebuah jam dinding yang tertempel di dekat loker.

"Biar aku yang mengantar mereka ke apartemen Levi-san saja," gumamnya menimpali ucapan Levi. Tak tega membiarkan lelaki itu bolak-balik setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang.

'Tap―'

"Serahkan saja padaku," putus Eren sedikit memaksa. Lagipula dia bisa minta izin pada sang bos untuk pulang sedikit lebih cepat. Membawa dua kandang kucing secara bersamaan tak akan merepotkannya, lagi pula Levi jadi bisa beristirahat sembari menunggunya datang.

Ada jeda sedikit di ujung telepon, Eren mendengar lelaki itu mendesah. Sebenarnya lelaki itu ingin menemui Eren, tapi apa boeh buat, jika sang pemuda sudah bersikeras seperti ini, dilarangpun tak akan bisa. _'Baiklah, nanti aku telepon lagi jika sudah sampai,'_ akhirnya dia mengikuti keinginan Eren, mengalah.

Setelah telepon terputus, Eren cepat-cepat keluar, menemui sang bos dan meminta izin. Tak sabar rasanya untuk menemui lelaki itu lagi. Setelah mendapat izin, Eren pulang dengan pandangan mata menusuk mengikutinya, Mikasa pelakunya. Eren cepat-cepat pergi sebelum gadis cantik itu menghalang-halanginya. Kakinya melangkah dengan riang di sepanjang trotoar, sementara di atas sana, suara petir terdengar jelas, awan gelap menutupi sinar bulan dalam sekejab mata.

**.**

Begitu Eren keluar rumah, angin deras berhembus kencang. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Sedikit kesusahan, beberapa kali dia harus melawan tiupan angin kencang di trotoar, membuat rambutnya kusut masai. Eren ingin segera sampai ke rumah Levi sebelum hujan turun. Kasihan dua kucing dalam kandang yang sejak tadi mengeong dan bergerak dengan gelisah.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kereta, beberapa kali pemuda itu melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah setengah jam sejak Levi memberitahukan kalau sudah sampai. Cuaca di luar sana juga tak semakin membaik, di antara laju kereta super cepat, dia bisa melihat rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi kaca jendela kereta.

Eren membuka sedikit kain penutup kandang. Kandang milik Leo dia taruh di sebelahnya duduk, kucing kecil itu tampak tenang, meringkuk dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Berbeda dengan Noir, kandangnya ditaruh di atas mengeong nyaring begitu melihat Eren mengintipnya dari kain yang sengaja sedikit disingkap. Kucing itu berdiri dan duduk beberapa kali, kedua telinga dan kumisnya yang panjang bergerak-gerak menatap dengan awas. Sepertinya Noir tak nyaman naik kereta.

Laju kereta berhenti saat sampai di stasiun, Eren cepat-cepat keluar dari dalam kereta. Kakinya melangkah melewati peron yang lumayan lenggang. Begitu keluar dari pintu stasiun, angin deras dan rintik hujan mulai membasahinya. Siluet pepohonan di sekitar stasiun bergoyang dengan kuat, menerbangkan daun-daunnya. Banyak pejalan kaki membawa payung, tapi kuatnya angin membuat payung mereka rusak. Eren semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya. Tak dihiraukan rintik hujan yang semakin deras menerjang tubuhnya.

Kedua kucing dalam kandang mengeong-ngeong gelisah, apalagi saat kain penutup kandang tersingkap karena angin, membawa sedikit air hujan masuk ke dalam kandang. Noir tambah gelisah, dia bergerak-gerak dalam kandang, membuat Eren sedikit susah membawa kandangnya. Eren mengikuti lampu di pinggir jalan sebagai penerang gelap, pandangannya sedikit tak jelas, karena kedua matanya menyipit―menghindari hujan masuk ke dalam matanya. Dia berhenti sebentar di depan sebuah toko percetakan, mengikat tali sepatunya yang lepas, membuat sebuah simpul kuat.

Eren membuka _sweater _yang dipakainya, menyelimutkan di atas kandang Noir dan sedikit menutup pintu masuk kandang, untuk menghindari air hujan masuk. Kandang Leo sendiri aman, tak ada yang perlu di cemaskan. Dia sendiri membiarkan tubuhnya basah, karena hanya memakai sebuah _shirt_ berlengan pendek berwarna putih yang terlihat tembus pandang. Setelah memastikan dua kandang kucing itu aman, dia berlari kencang, tempat tinggal Levi hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi. Baru saja dia akan menyebrangi _zebra cross_, lampu pejalan kaki berubah warna. Eren mendecih kesal, tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup dan tak ada tanda hujan akan berhenti. Gara-gara tadi pagi dia tak sempat menonton ramalan cuaca, dia jadi berakhir seperti ini.

Eren berdiri di dekat _traffict light_ dengan tak sabaran, hanya ada dia di tempat itu. Lampu belum berubah warna. Dia mengusap wajahnya yang basah, menyisir poni rambutnya ke belakang. Tubuhnya bergetar kedinginan. Sesekali dia berlari di tempat, menahan rasa dingin. Baru saja lampu berubah warna dan Eren akan menyeberang, sebuah petir menggelegar, membuat suara memekakkan telinga. Refleks Eren menutup kedua telinganya, membuat kedua kandang kucing jatuh ke trotoar. Pintu kandang milik Noir terbuka saat kandang terjatuh, kucing berwarna hitam solid yang kaget, langsung keluar menyebrang jalan.

"NOIR!" jerit Eren memanggil kucing yang sekarang sudah sampai di seberang jalan dan berlari masuk ke dalam sela-sela di antara dua buah gedung kantor―sebelum apartemen Levi. Eren segera membawa dua kandang kucing, diperiksanya Leo masih ada di dalam kandang, tapi tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Baru saja dia akan menyeberang, lagi-lagi _traffic light_ berubah warna. Sedikit nekat karena belum ada mobil yang lewat, Eren menerobos, sudah hampir setengah jalan sampai dia mendengar suara klakson nyaring. Sebuah truk mengarah padanya, Eren hanya bisa terdiam saat sinar lampu dari truk semakin mendekatinya!

Eren memejamkan kedua matanya erat, merasakan sesuatu mendorong tubuhnya ke arah trotoar, bersamaan dengan lengkingan suara klakson yang tak berhenti berbunyi. Butuh beberapa saat sampai menyadari jari-jarnya masih bisa bergerak dan seseorang menampar pelan pipinya.

"…Ren!" dengarnya tak jelas, masih tak bisa merespon. "…Ren! EREN!" bentakan nyaring dari suara yang tak asing ditelinganya membuat kedua matanya terbuka lebar.

Wajah lelaki dengan mata kelabu menatapnya khawatir, kepalanya tepat ada di atas Eren, melindungi pemuda itu dari derasnya hujan. Eren mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh wajah lelaki itu, terasa nyata. "Levi-san?"

Dua alis menukik tajam, membawa tubuh Eren masuk dalam dekapannya. Masih setengah linglung, kedua matanya menatap berkeliling, kendaraan di jalan berlalu-lalang dengan cepat, dan truk yang sebelumnya hampir mengarah pada Eren sudah tak ada. Hanya dia dan Levi di trotoar yang sepi ini. Dia suah ada di seberang jalan, siku tangannya terasa perih. Melihat dua kandang kucing yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya membuatnya tersadar. Dia mencoba melepaskan pelukan lelaki itu.

"Levi-san! Noir!"

"BODOH!" bentaknya membuat Eren menutupkan kedua matanya, baru kali ini dibentak oleh lelaki itu. "Otak udang! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Menyeberang saat lampu sudah berubah warna. Kalau kau mau mati, jangan di dekat gedung apartemenku!" desisnya sangat kesal sekaligus khawatir. Baru saja dia keluar dari toko 24 jam yang ada di seberang apartemennya dan melihat bocah itu―Eren―nekat menyeberang saat lampu berubah warna. Levi berlari sekuat tenaga, membuang barang belanjaannya begitu saja dan mendorong Eren ke trotoar, sebelum truk mencium wajah pemuda itu.

Eren hanya diam, menatap takut-takut pada Levi, dia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa sangat menyesal. "Maaf," jawabnya lirih, meremas ujung kemeja yang dipakai Levi.

Levi mendesah, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tanganya. Eren mendongak begitu melihat tangan Levi terulur. "Ayo, berdiri!" ragu-ragu sang pemuda menerima uluran tangan, dia berdiri dibantu Levi. Sang lelaki berjongkok, menatap luka di lutut celana milik Eren yang robek dan juga ada luka kecil di siku Eren. "Sebaiknya kita ke Rumah Sakit," gumamnya.

"Tidak usah, lukaku tak seberapa. Levi-san, Noir lari ke arah sana," Eren menunjuk ke sela-sela gedung yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Lebih mengkhawatirkan sang kucing. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjaga dengan baik. Kandangnya tak sengaja kujatuhkan dan pintunya terbuka, dia sepertinya kaget lalu―"

Levi berdiri dan memeluk Eren lagi, membuat sang pemuda terdiam, mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. "Kita cari bersama," ajaknya dengan suara lembut, menenangkan Eren yang tampaknya masih _shock_. Kepala Eren mengangguk dalam pelukannya, lalu Levi melepaskan pelukan. Dia mengambl dua kandang kucing. Leo tampaknya baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia buang air kecil di kandang, sepertinya sedikit _shock_, tapi begitu melihat wajah Levi dia mengeong dengan tenang.

Eren mengekor di belakang Levi, mereka berdua menuju arah tempat Eren menunjuk arah larinya kucing hitam solid. "Noir," panggil Levi, suaranya menggema di antara lorong kumuh. Hujan di atas sana semakin deras dan pandangan matanya tak jelas, karena keadaan celah gedung yang gelap tanpa satupun menerangan. "Kau tunggu di sini Bocah, aku akan masuk ke dalam," Eren menganguk dengan enggan, tak bisa menolak.

Eren hanya bisa memandang punggung Levi yang semakin menjauh masuk dalam celah gedung yang gelap. Semakin dalam, semakin tak terlihat sosok lelaki itu. Eren menggigiti tangannya, gelisah menunggu Levi. Tak lama sosok itu muncul tanpa membawa seekorpun kucing di tangannya, membuat Eren merasa bersalah―teledor karena kesalahannya. Levi mendekati Eren, mengusap helai basah sang pemuda. Suara ngeongan lemah terdengar di telinga Eren, dia menatap berkeliling, tak satupun kucing yang terlihat di dekatnya. Bahkan Leo yang ada dalam kandang tak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

Melihat Eren yang tampak kebingungan, membuat Levi menahan tawa. Dia membuka jaket yang dipakainya, kepala mungil keluar dari dalam jaket. Kucing hitam solid berwajah angkuh muncul dari sana, membuat kedua mata Eren membelalak. Dia menatap Levi dengan pandangan mata berbinar-binar. Lega begitu melihat kucing itu telah ditemukan. "Ayo ke apartemenku, kita harus mengeringkan tubuh," ajaknya, menutup resleting jaketnya, membiarkan kucing hitam pekat bersembunyi di balik jaketnya. Tangannya menggenggam Eren dengan lembut, membawa sedikit kehangatan menjalar di jari-jari mereka.

**.**

**.**

**RivaEre/RiRen**

**.**

**.**

Air yang ke luar dari pancuran, membasahi tubuh telanjang seorang pemuda. Hangatnya air, menyelimuti tubuhnya yang beberapa menit lalu menggigil kedinginan. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, aliran air melewati lekuk wajahnya yang merona. Tangannya memutar keran pancuran, kedua mata _green yellow_ miliknya menatap tempat _shampoo_ dan sabun cair di rak yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia mengambil botol _shampoo_ dengan aroma _menthol_. Aromanya sama seperti milik seorang lelaki dengan mata kelabu. Wajah Eren tiba-tiba memerah hebat, dia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan mandinya, di bawah guyuran air hangat yang membuat tubuhnya nyaman.

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai dia selesai membersihkan diri. Sebuah kemeja dan celana panjang sudah disiapkan. Eren mencium wangi yang tertinggal di kemeja berwarna putih. Lagi-lagi menemukan aroma yang sangat dihafalnya. Seluruh tempat, bahkan sampai ke tempat yang paling tak bisa di jangkau, aroma lelaki itu tertinggal dan sekarang, dia juga memiliki aroma yang sama, seperti lelaki yang sudah lama membuatnya tertarik.

Cepat-cepat dia mengancingkan kemeja yang ternyata berukuran sangat besar. Eren tak menyangka kalau ukuran tubuh lelaki itu lebih besar darinya. Bahu kemeja yang dia pakai bahkan melewati batas bahunya, lengan panjang kemeja membuat tangannya tersembunyi―kepanjangan 3 sentimeter, dan panjang kemeja ke bawah hampir melewati lututnya. Eren memutarkan tubuhnya beberapa kali di depan cermin besar, kemeja yang dipakainya benar-benar kelewat besar dan lelaki itu bilang ini ukuran terkecilnya.

Handuk yang sebelumnya dia pakai untuk mengeringkan tubuh, dia mengalungkan di leher, menyerap tetes-tetes air dari rambutnya. Eren memutar kenop pintu―membuka pintu. Pertama kali yang dilihatnya begitu keluar dari kamar mandi adalah sosok seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk santai di pingggir ranjang, tubuhnya setengah telanjang―tidak memakai pakaian dan hanya memakai sebuah celana panjang berwarna hitam―segelas teh hangat mengepul di tangannya. Levi menatap tak berkedip, ke sosok yang baru saja selesai mandi, memperhatikan tetesan air yang jatuh dari ujung rambut sang pemuda, juga aroma segar yang membuat indera penciumannya terus menghirup aroma menyenangkan―menguar dari tubuh Eren.

Eren terdiam di depan pintu kamar mandi. Gelisah saat kedua mata kelabu terus memandanginya. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin mampir ke apartemen Levi, ingin pulang sebelum badai semakin mengganas di luar sana. Tapi, lelaki itu memaksa, menyeretnya masuk ke dalam lift dan mengancam menelanjanginya jika dia tak cepat membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Eren akhirnya mengalah―takut dengan ancaman Levi yang tampak serius―dan cepat-cepat berlari ke balik pintu kamar mandi, karena sejak dalam lift lelaki itu dengan nekat ingin melepas _shirt_ basah yang dipakainya. Dia beralasan ingin membantu.

"Tidak buruk juga," gumam Levi melihat penampilan sang pemuda, menyesap teh dalam cangkirnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, memberikan aba-aba pada sang pemuda dengan telunjuk jarinya, meminta Eren menghampirinya.

Eren melangkah ragu-ragu, melihat tubuh Levi yang setengah telanjang, membuatnya malu bukan main. Walau begitu dia tetap mencuri-curi pandang―menatap lekuk tubuh sang lelaki yang terbentuk sempurna―membuatnya sangat iri. Eren berhenti di depan Levi, lelaki itu menaruh cangkir di tangannya ke atas meja, lalu mengambil kotak P3K kecil yang sudah dia siapkan di atas ranjang.

"Perlihatkan lukamu," perintahnya refleks membuat Eren mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Levi melirik ke atas, tepat ke dua mata cemerlang. "Manja sekali, apa aku perlu menggulung lengan kemejamu?" celetuknya dengan seringai.

Sang pemuda cepat-cepat menggulung kemeja sampai siku, asap panas keluar dari wajah Eren. Sebuah luka tergores terlihat di sikunya. "Shhh…," dia mendesis saat kapas yang sudah diberi obat berwarna merah menyentuh lukanya, terasa pedih.

Levi mengobati Eren dengan telaten. Setelah luka diberi obat, dia menutupnya dengan plester luka. "Yang mana lagi?" tanyanya sambil memeriksa lengan Eren, menyentuh tangan pemuda itu, membuat sang pemilik tubuh meremang saat ujung jari menjelajah tangannya.

Eren cepat-cepat menurunkan gulungan kemeja sampai pergelangan tangannya. "Di lutut, tapi biar aku sendiri yang mengobatinya," Eren menaikkan sebelah celana panjang yang dipakainya. Merebut obat dan plester luka di tangan Levi, mengobati terlebih dahulu sebelum tangan lelaki itu menyentuh-nyentuhnya lagi.

"Duduk di sini, aku akan menyiapkanmu minum," Levi bangkit dari duduknya, keluar kamar dan meninggalkan pemuda yang masih tak bisa menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

Sepeninggal Levi, sang pemuda mencoba duduk di pinggir kasur. _Bedcover_ yang menyelimuti ranjang berukuran besar, terasa halus menyentuh telapak tangannya. Kamar tidur Levi didominasi warna _monochrome_―hitam, putih, dan abu-abu―lantainya sangat bersih dan tak ada satupun debu yang menempel di perabotnya. Empuknya ranjang, membuat Eren tergoda untuk mencobanya. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang, membuat tubuhnya memantul di atas ranjang yang empuk. Kedua tangannya terentang, merasa nyaman.

"Sebelum tidur, sebaiknya kau keringkan rambutmu," ucap Levi yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dalam kamar.

Eren bangkit dengan wajah kaget, tak menyangka lelaki itu sudah ada di hadapannya, dengan segelas susu―mengepul hangat. Eren hanya tertawa canggung. Dia mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah, lalu menerima mug yang disodorkan Levi untuknya.

"Aku kehabisan gula dan menggantinya dengan madu," jelasnya, ikut duduk di sebelah Eren. "Aku tak yakin dengan rasanya," lanjutnya tak yakin, pertama kalinya dia membuat susu sendiri.

Eren menerima mug yang disodorkan untuknya, meniup-niup isi cangkir, menyesapnya sedikit. "Enaaakkk," jawabnya jujur, dia kembali menyesap susu dalam mug, membuat tubuhnya lebih hangat.

Tak disadari Eren, sejak tadi Levi menatapnya dengan tajam. Memperhatikan bagaimana cairan berwarna putih itu masuk dalam kerongkongan sang pemuda dan menyeringai saat Eren menjilat bibirnya yang terselaput oleh susu. Gerakan menjilat bibir terhenti, begitu disadarinya sepasang mata kelabu mengarah padanya. "Kau benar-benar mirip kucing," ucapan Levi membuat Eren menggembungkan kedua pipinya, menaruh gelas yang sudah kosong ke atas meja.

"Ah, Noir dan Leo?" tanya Eren cemas, sejak tadi kedua kucing itu tak terlihat.

Levi menyentuh ujung rambut Eren yang masih meneteskan bulir-bulir air, "Mereka sudah tidur. Sepertinya ini hari yang lelah untuk mereka."

Eren menumpukan kedua telapak tanganya pada lutut. Menundukkan kepala dengan wajah sedih, "Maaf," ucapnya penuh rasa menyesal. "Bukannya membantu Levi-san, aku malah merepotkanmu. Aku benar-benar teledor dan tak bisa menjaga Noir sampai kembali ke apartemenmu."

Levi mendesah, entah ini permintaan maaf keberapa kalinya yang diucapkan pemuda itu padanya. Dia mengambil handuk yang ada di bahu Eren, mengusap rambut lembut pemuda itu―mengeringkannya. "Untuk apa minta maaf? Kau tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan," jawabnya santai. Eren diam mendengarkan, membiarkan lelaki itu beranjak ke belakang tubuhnya, membuat sang pemuda terperangkap di antara kedua kaki Levi yang terbuka lebar. "Kau hanya melakukan kebodohan dengan menyeberang saat lampu berubah warna dan hampir mati tertabrak," ada nada kesal di ucapan lelaki itu. Dia masih mengeringkan rambut Eren, mengusap rambut sang pemuda dengan teliti.

"Maaf," ucap Eren lagi, nada suaranya sangat kecil, nyaris berbisik.

Levi mendengus, selesai mengeringkan rambut pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher Eren dari belakang, sedikit membuat Eren berjengit. "Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu atau aku tak akan memaafkanmu," bisiknya membuat Eren menoleh kebelakang. Wajah pemuda itu merah padam.

"Le―"

Ucapan Eren terputus saat Levi mendekatkan wajahnya. Handuk yang dipegang lelaki itu tergelincir, jatuh ke atas ranjang. Levi mengusap bibir sang pemuda, memiringkan sedikit wajahnya, menghembuskan aroma memabukkan yang sanggup membuat wajah Eren mengeluarkan uap panas. Lelaki dengan mata kelabu menyentuh leher belakang milik Eren, mendorongnya agar semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Eren menahan kedua pundak Levi, menghentikan gerakan sang lelaki. "Ap―Apa yang mau kau lakukan," Eren panik, mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Levi, tak berani menatap wajah lelaki itu. "Tolong hentikan kebiasaanmu. Kalau terus begini, aku bisa salah paham dan mengira Levi-san memiliki perasaan lebih padaku. Aku tak suka dipermainkan," cerocos Eren panjang lebar, tampak gelisah.

"Kau bicara apa?" nada suara Levi meninggi, menarik kerah kemeja Eren. Pemuda itu tampak ketakutan. Levi terlihat kesal. "Kaulah yang mempermainkanku. Setelah kita berkencan selama ini, kau malah bicara seperti itu padaku?"

"Tu―Tunggu dulu!" cicit Eren panik. "Kencan? Kita?" tanyanya bingung, "Memangnya kapan kita kencan?" jeritnya dengan wajah merah padam, benar-benar tak mengerti. Rasa-rasanya dia tak pernah pergi kencan dengan lelaki itu.

Levi mendesah, menyisir poni rambutnya ke belakang. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Bocah. Apa aku perlu mendorongmu sekali lagi ke trotoar agar kau ingat?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"Aku serius, Levi-san!" bentak Eren. "Aku tidak ingat kalau kita pernah berken―ken―ken―" Eren tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia terlalu malu untuk meneruskannya.

Levi menyentuh lembut pipi Eren, membawa mata pemilik _green yellow_ menatapnya. "Saat pertama kali aku mengajakmu ke luar dan saat aku mengjakmu ke _café _untuk makan malam sepulang kau kerja," jawabnya, membuat kedua mata Eren membola, "Saat aku datang ke Shingeki no Neko juga dihitung sebagai kencan," tambahnya membuat Eren menganga lebar.

Yang benar saja! Jerit Eren dalam hati, gagal paham dengan lelaki yang mengatakan hal tak jelas seperti itu dengan pandangan mata sangat serius. Rasanya saat dia diajak pergi waktu itu oleh Levi, tak terdengar seperti sebuah kencan―walau pada awalnya dia memang merasa seperti sedang kencan―tapi seperti ajakan keluar biasa―dengan modus gambar seekor kucing. "Apa Levi-san serius?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Ke―Kencan itu dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling menyukai," protesnya, tak berani menatap wajah Levi. "Dan dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih!" tambahnya.

"…Kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanyanya dengan jeda beberapa saat.

"Aku menyukai Levi-san!" jawab Eren nyaring, membuat seringai Levi semakin lebar. Sadar dengan ucapannya membuat uap panas tak henti keluar dari wajah Eren. Saat ini yang dia inginkan adalah sebuah topeng, agar bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Levi membingkai kedua sisi wajah Eren dengan telapak tangannya, "Jadi, tak ada masalah," Levi mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, mencoba menyentuh belah bibirnya pada bibir Eren. Tapi, telapak tangan Eren membatasi sentuhan itu, sang pemuda memejamkan kedua matanya. Levi mendesah kecewa, menjauhkan wajahnya lagi. "Sekarang apa lagi, Bocah?" tanyanya kesal, wangi tubuh Eren sejak tadi menggelitik hidungnya, sudah tak tahan ingin menghirup aroma itu.

"Memangnya Levi-san menyukaiku? Mengatakan kalau kita berkencan, menyatakan cinta saja kau tak pernah!" tuding sang pemuda. "Aku benar-benar tak suka dipermainkan," jelas Eren, masih tak mempercayai ucapan Levi.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ABG yang suka mengumbar kata-kata cinta? Terkadang ada hal yang lebih baik langsung dilakukan, daripada hanya mengobral kata," jelasnya, entah harus mengatakan apalagi agar sang pemuda percaya padanya. Nyatanya memang Levi menyukai Eren sejak lama. Dia sering melihat pemuda itu berkeliaran di daeran pertokoan, saat dia selesai bertemu klien. Saat itu dia melihat Eren memberi makan kucing liar di stasiun dan memakai seragam _café _dengan bando kucing, Levi kira pemuda itu bekerja di sebuah _butler café_. Dia mendatangi hampir semua _butler café_, tapi tak menemukan pemuda itu. Sampai Erwin menemuinya dan memperlihatkan foto Eren. Tak mungkin dia menjelaskan sedetail itu pada Eren, nanti dipikirnya dia orang aneh atau yang lebih parah penguntit. "Apa aku tidak cukup meyakinkan?" tanyanya serius, Eren hanya diam sambil memilin ujung kemeja yang dipakainya.

Sang pemuda melirik Levi takut-takut, kedua pipinya merona. "Bukan seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku hanya heran," gumamnya, "Apa yang kau sukai dariku ini?" tanyanya penasaran, berharap Levi akan menjawabnya dengan jelas.

"Menyukai seseorang tak perlu sebuah alasan, asal kau merasa nyaman dan hatimu merasa hangat, itu saja sudah cukup. Sama halnya seperti cinta," jelas Levi membuat Eren terdiam, pemuda itu menatap kedua pasang mata kelabu, mencoba mencari setitik kebohongan di dalam sana, tapi tak ditemukannya. Karena semua yang dikatakan Levi memang benar adanya.

"Aku akan menghajarmu dengan meminta bantuan Mikasa, jika kau hanya mempermainkanku," ancamnya membuat sebelah alis Levi terangkat. "Aku rasa, ucapan Levi-san dapat kupercaya," jawabnya akhirnya dengan suara kecil.

Seringai puas terlukis di wajah lelaki itu. Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk menyentuh sang pemuda. Sang lelaki menempelkan belah bibirnya pada Eren, membawa tubuh pemuda itu mendekat padanya, mengunci pinggan ramping dengan kedua lengannya yang kokoh. Suara kecupan basah terdengar seantero ruang tidur, seolah menggema, mengalahkan suara hujan badai di luar sana. Rasa tak percaya luntur begitu tak mendapati setitik kebohongan dalam sorot mata kelam. Membiarkan tubuh sang pemuda diambil alih oleh naluri yang bercokol sejak lama, mengikuit buaian lelaki di atas tubuhnya. Lidah saling menari, bibir saling mengecup, jari-jari saling menjelajah, menyusuri lekuk tubuh penuh misteri.

Tangan Eren menyentuh otot-otot tubuh milik Levi. Sang lelaki mengecup leher miliknya, lidahnya menyusuri rahang, dan mengecup telinganya―mengulumnya―membuat telinganya basah. Bibir dingin sang lelaki beralih mengecup _adam's apple_ milik sang pemuda, sementara kedua tangannya menari di balik kemeja Eren, menyentuh dan menarik dua tonjolan di atas sana. Membuatnya memerah dan mengeras.

"Ahhh~ Levi-san…," desahnya panjang, memanggil nama lelaki dengan mata kelabu. Tubuh Eren terasa panas, sentuhan dari Levi membuat sesuatu di antara celah kakinya merespon dengan aktif. Perutnya terasa menggelitik, membuatnya menggelinjang, padahal ini baru sentuhan kecil. Tangannya menarik-narik _bedcover _yang menjadi alas mereka.

Kedua tangan Levi semakin turun, melepas kancing celana yang menyesakkan Eren―menarik celana itu sekali lepas―puas dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan di atas ranjangnya. Tubuh Eren menggeliat saat udara dingin menyusup di antara celah kakinya yang tak terlapisi kain pelindung. Penampilannya kacau dengan kancing kemeja yang hampir tebuka semua, menampilkan tubuhnya dari celah-celah kecil, menggoda untuk dijamah. Kedua kakinya mulus, menyembunyikan miliknya yang menegang dibalik kemeja yang kebesaran. Kedua tangannya meraih-raih Levi, tak ingin lelaki itu jauh darinya.

Levi menyentuh bibir Eren dengan jari-jarinya, membuka belah bibir menggoda, memasukkan telunjuk dan jari tengah ke dalam mulut, membiarkan sang pemuda menjilatnya, sementara tubuhnya semakin mendesak di antara kedua kaki milik Eren yang terbuka lebar, menumbukkan dua benda yang salah satunya masih terlindung kain. Kedua jari milik Levi menjelajah masuk, memainkan gigi dan lidah pemuda itu, melumuri jarinya dengan _saliva_. Eren membuka mulutnya lebar, seolah ingin menelan semua jari milik lelaki itu.

"Sabar, Eren," desah Levi, menikmati pemandangan paling erotis yang pernah dia lihat. Dia menarik kedua jarinya yang basah, membuka kedua kaki Eren semakin lebar. Tangannya menyentuh kancing kemeja―membuka sisa kancing yang belum terlepas―memperlihatkan tubuh mulus mengggoda milik Eren. Levi menjelajahi tubuh itu dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, menyentuhnya lembut, meninggalkan jejak panas ditiap sentuhannya.

Sang pemuda menggeliat saat tangan Levi menyentuh miliknya yang menegang. Mengusap dengan ibu jari ke ujung tumpul, membuat tubuh di bawahnya bergetar, setitik cairan keluar dari ujungnya. Semakin membuat lelaki dengan mata kelabu bersemangat melanjutkan kegiatannya. Menyentuh, mengusap, menggerakkan genggaman telapak tangan pada ujung tumpul yang semakin menegang, membuat pemuda pemilik tubuh mengerang-ngerang. Sementara tangannya sibuk memanjakan ujung tubuh yang semakin lama semakin banyak mengeluarkan cairan, bibirnya menjelajah tubuh, membuat tanda kemerahan ke seluruh tubuh.

"Ahhhnnn~" Eren mengerang panjang, menarik rambut milik Levi sedikit keras. Perutnya mengejang, tak tahan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ujung tumpulnya yang dimanjakan sedari tadi. "Levi-san!" jeritnya kesal, saat tangan yang memanjanya melepaskan sentuhan di detik-detik terakhir sebelum dia meledak. Membuat cairannya tertahan, tak jadi mengeluarkannya.

Levi menjilat bibirnya, matanya berkilat, menatap puas dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Dia membantu Eren untuk duduk di atas kedua pahanya. Kedua tangan Eren ditarik paksa ke arah kancing celananya. "Buka," perintahnya mutlak, berbisik di telinga sang pemuda.

Jari-jari milik Eren menari di pinggang celana milik Levi, malu-malu saat mencoba mencium lelaki yang saat ini duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Hanya ciuman kecil, dia tak berani memainkan lidahnya yang basah. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka kancing celana. Eren merasa ada sesuatu yang keluar dari celana Levi, begitu resleting lelaki itu diturunkannya, menggesek miliknya yang berdiri menantang. Sementara itu, kepala sang lelaki menuju leher Eren, menghirup aroma memabukkan sang pemuda, menjilat perpotongan antara bahu dan leher.

Sang lelaki menjauhkan bibirnya dari pundak dengan rona kemerahan―yang akan membekas di tubuh sang pemuda untuk beberapa hari. Sebelah tangannya, menarik tangan sang pemuda pada milik keduanya yang sudah berdiri menantang. "Gerakkan tanganmu," gumamnya, kembali mencium Eren dengan dalam.

Eren menggerakkan tangannya dengan canggung, mencoba menggesekkan dua ujung tumpul. Milik Levi terasa sangat besar di telapak tangan Eren, membuatnya tak berani melihatnya, malu melihat barang kebanggaan sang lelaki. Levi membawa sebelah tangannya untuk ikut bergabung di bawah sana, mengunci jari-jari milik Eren―bersama-sama menggerakkannya semakin cepat, cepat, cepat, dan cepat. Sampai salah satunya meledak.

"Ahhh!" Eren berteriak puas, sudah sampai duluan.

Cairan putih menyelimuti tangan keduanya, membuat licin genggaman tangan yang semakin melambatkan gerakan. Levi mendorong Eren ke atas ranjang, membuatnya kembali di atas sang pemuda. Kedua kaki kembali dipaksa terbuka, lutut di tekuk sampai dada, memperlihatkan celah yang akan membawa keduanya sampai ke kahyangan. Tangan Levi kembali menjelajah nakal, menyentuh bokong kenyal yang penasaran untuk disentuhnya, menggesekkan miliknya pada paha sang pemuda―menahan untuk tak meledak.

"Ungg~ Levi-san, apa…yang, ahhh…mau kau lakukan?" tanya Eren terbata, kedua matanya terhalang kabut kenikmatan. Pelepasannya yang pertama masih membuat tubuhnya lemas, sendi-sendi kakinya menggelenyar. Dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan sang lelaki dewasa padanya, hanya mengira saling menyentuh saja.

Levi mendongakkan kepalanya, mengecup dagu pemuda itu sebentar. "Diam dan rasakan saja, Eren."

Sebuah jari mengetuk pintu masuk yang berkerut kemerahan. Ujung tumpul menggesek pintu, membuat berkedut, sebuah jari akan menerobos masuk. Eren mendesah, mengerang, berteriak, menarik rambut sang pelaku penerobos. Sebuah jari masuk, merasakan hangat saat telunjuk di remas dari dalam. Satu jari lagi di masukkan, sukses membuat Eren mencakar tangan Levi. Eren merasa tak nyaman, saat dua buah benda asing masuk ke dalam pintunya yang tak pernah dijajah. Dia menggeliat, mencakar-cakar lengan kokoh lelaki itu lagi. Berharap benda asing yang mulai bergerak-gerak dalam tubuhnya akan keluar, tapi gerakannya semakin cepat dan dalam, menyentuh sebuah titik di dalam sana yang membuatnya hampir meledak untuk kedua kalinya lagi.

Desahan Eren bagai musik terindah yang melantun ke seluruh ruangan. Levi kembali menyentuh titik jauh di dalam sana―guna mendengar jeritan Eren lagi―dengan ujung jarinya. Levi tak sabar merasakannya langsung dengan ujung tumpulnya yang sudah siap menerobos kapan saja. Tapi pintu belum terbuka lebar, dua jari membentuk gerakan seolah menggunting, menyesuaikan pintu agar muat dimasukinya nanti, agar tak membuat sang pemuda menjerit sakit. Serasa telah cukup, kedua jari dikeluarkannya, terdengar desah kecewa dari bibir sang pemuda.

Levi mendekatkan tubuhnya, mencoba menyapa pintu masuk yang berkedut saat ujung tumpul memberi salam perkenalan. Sedikit demi sedikit coba menjelajah masuk, membiarkan kedua lengan sang pemuda yang memeluk punggungnya lagi-lagi mencakar dengan keras, menorehkan luka. Menulikan jerit serak suara sang pemuda, dia bersikukuh untuk tetap menerobos masuk. Dua jari yang sebelumnya mempersiapkan pintunya, tak ada bandingnya dengan ujung tumpul sang lelaki.

Eren merasakan betapa sakitnya rasa ketika milik Levi menerobos masuk, terasa panas dan perih, lalu berubah nikmat saat ujung tumpul menyentuh titik kenikmatan di dalam sana, mengeratkan remasan dalam dindingnya, membuat lelaki di atasnya mendesis nikmat. Jerit terakhir saat semuanya masuk dan berubah menjadi lenguh. Napas keduanya memburu, bergerak dan terus bergerak, sampai per ranjang berderit nyaring.

Dua tubuh saling melekat, mengisi kekosongan, menumbuk titik jauh yang membuat sebuah kepuasan. Saling menyentuh, saling mengecup, hanya ingin terus bergerak. Lantunan erangan dan desahan menjadi melodi indah. Dua orang anak manusia bersatu dalam rengkuhan cinta dan perasaan yang mengombang-ambingkan mereka dalam pusaran yang tak berujung. Lalu sampai pada titik kepuasaan, meledak putih. Napas terengah, tubuh basah, saling menindih, bergerak dengan pelan, lalu mengisi kekosongan sampai meluap-luap.

Pemuda dengan mata _green yellow_ menutup kedua matanya―tak sadarkan diri―setelah pelepasan akhirnya tercapai lagi, napasnya yang memburu sekarang sudah teratur seperti biasa. Lelaki di atasnya melepas penyatuan mereka dengan lembut, tak menyangka kekuatannya terlalu berlebihan di kali pertama mereka bersatu, sampai menuju puncak tertinggi seni bercinta. Padahal sang lelaki belum puas, ingin sekali lagi―atau dua-tiga kali lagi melakukannya. Tapi, apa boleh buat ini kali pertama sang pemuda melakukannya, sedikit dapat dimaklumi oleh Levi. Dia mengusap dahi berpeluh sang pemuda yang terlelap, menarik selimut sampai batas dada. Mendekatkan tubuh dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Bersama menuju mimpi indah selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**RivaEre/RiRen**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang lelaki duduk di atas ranjang, salah satunya tak berpakaian, memperlihatkan punggungnya yang terluka. "Aduh! Pelan-pelan, Bocah!" gerutu Levi kesal saat punggungnya dioles obat dengan kasar.

Eren hanya cemberut, tak menghiraukan ucapan kekasihnya. Ya, kekasihnya. Lelaki yang sudah memaksanya menjadi kekasihnya dan telah bercinta gila-gilaan semalan dengannya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit. "Hanya seperti ini, tahanlah," cibir Eren, mengoles obat di punggung Levi dengan kasar, "Akulah yang merasa lebih sakit, bekas cakaran di punggungmu ini tak ada apa-apanya."

Levi menaruh ponsel yang sejak tadi di genggamnya ke atas ranjang, menarik tangan sang pemuda yang duduk di belakang tubuhnya. "Jangan marah, semalam kau juga menikmatinya, kan?" seringai lebar tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Ingin rasanya Eren memukul wajah itu dengan bantal yang ada di dekatnya.

"Diam!" jerit Eren malu, kembali teringat kejadian semalam. Dia menekan luka di punggung Levi dengan dalam, membuat lelaki itu menahan sakit. Bagaimanapun bekas cakaran Eren lumayan dalam di punggung lelaki itu. "Sudah selesai," ucap Eren, memasukkan kembali obat dalam kotak P3K, sedikit mengaduh saat menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Levi hanya menggumam, mengambil kemeja yang tadi dilepaskannya―memakainya. Tangannya mengambil kembali ponsel yang beberapa detik ditelantarkannya, asik menatap layar ponsel dengan senyum misterius. Membuat Eren penasaran dengan apa yang Levi liat, seolah sengaja menyembunyikannya dari Eren.

"Levi-san sedang lihat apa?" tanya Eren, dia mendekati Levi, berbaring di paha lelaki itu.

"Hm, ini," Levi memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Eren, terlihat perlengkapan mirip untuk _cosplay_ di sebuah situs internet yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

Ada bando kuping kucing, ada sarung tangan dan kaki mirip kucing, juga ekor kucing yang terhubung dengan vibrator. Tunggu, ekor kucing dengan vibrator! Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh Eren, dia melirik Levi dari balik ponsel. Lelaki itu menarik bibirnya, tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Persiapkan dirimu, Sayang~"

Setelahnya yang terdengar hanya jeritan pilu dari lantai paling atas apartemen mewah. Jeritan pilu yang berubah menjadi desah manja. Menjerat sang pemuda dengan erat,membawanya mabuk dalam rengkuhan cinta.

**.**

**.**

**RivaEre/RiRen**

**.**

**.**

Kalau berjalan ke arah pertokoan di kota Shina, maka sempatkanlah berhenti ke sebuah tempat spesial. Karena, di antara toko buku dan toko bunga, ada sebuah gedung kecil dengan cat berwarna putih dan pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca. Hiasan gantungan di pintunya berbentuk kucing―berwarna kuning. Ada sebuah papan tulis kecil yang selalu berdiri di sebelah pintu masuk, kapur tulis warna-warni yang digoreskan di bidang datar berwarna hitam, membuat semua mata pejalan kaki pasti akan memandang penuh minat.

Jika menemukan surga bola bulu imut dan sekumpulan remaja bertelinga kucing, maka tak salah lagi, tempat itu adalah Shingeki no Neko. Sebuah _cat café _yang akan memanjakan mata para pecinta hewan manja. Tempat yang membuat seorang lelaki dewasa tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok pemuda bertelinga kucing, yang memiliki pandangan mata juga senyum menawan yang hanya ditujukan padanya. Ya, hanya untuk dirinya selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

Gak tau ini bakal kerasa sesuai tema yang diambil atau enggak #moga kerasa #maksa XD Maaf kalo alurnya kerasa kecepatan #gelindingan

Makasih buat Aphin yang udah mengadakan challenge ini #tebar RivaEre

Semoga semua terhibur dengan fict ini~

.

So, mind to review, minna-san~


End file.
